


Baby Daddy

by Igot69



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Pidge (Voltron), F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Adam (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Romelle (Voltron), Omega Verse, Shameless Smut, Smut, all the feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igot69/pseuds/Igot69
Summary: Keith and Lance had been dating for 2 years and were hopelessly in love. They talked with each other of their future together, spent many nights with only themselves for company, they were perfect. Until one day Keith left out of the blue, leaving Lance to take care of their baby by himself. But then 6 years later Keith returns and Lance will have to decide whether or not to let him back into his life.
Relationships: Background Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), background Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 245





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoo!! So, I tried to post this before and there was a problem on my side of things and I thank everyone who brought that to my attention! I hope that this works this time and that you all will enjoy it (assuming that anybody will read this). If there are any problems please let me know I'd really appreciate it! Also, I will try to update as much as possible, but I am a procrastinator by blood and my schedule is whack, so I'll do my best but there might be some time between each update. I will also let you know when there will be any hanky panky going on in any chapters (and know my horny shit self there will be). Thanks so much for reading this and I hope you enjoy it!

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Lance awoke to the screaming of his alarm clock, groaning he reached over silencing the cursed thing. He glanced over at the time and saw that it was 6:00 am, the sun was still way below in the horizon and his room was completely dark. Lance sighed and scooted over to the end of the bed, standing up and stretching out his sore muscles from last nights rest. He made his way to the bathroom and started his morning ritual or washing his face of his facemask he applied the previous night and put in his contacts. Lance yawned as he went into the kitchen going to his coffee maker, frustrated when he found that he didn't prepare it last night for the tiring morning he was now in. Tired Lance told him that it would be a problem for future Lance, and now it was which made present Lance quite grumpy. He needed that extra boost of energy or else the whole day would already gone to shit. After he started his coffee he looked through the pantries to see if there was anything edible for breakfast. The only thing he could find was some off-brand cereal that was almost gone. It would have do for now. Lance had meant to go grocery shopping anyways, he was just putting it off for a bit, but now the universe is telling him it's time to get off his ass and do some work. He took out the cereal along with two bowls and set them on the table while he was still waiting for his coffee. 

He didn't used to have to worry about things like grocery shopping, or waking up at 6 in the morning. Lance didn't used to get home well after 9 and still not be able to go to sleep until around midnight. He was always so tired and sore, constantly working out kinks in his back and neck. Getting migraines on and off all day, never seeming to get enough rest and his feet hurt all the fucking time. God, how did he end up like this? Needing 10 cups of coffee to get through the day, the bags under his eyes so heavy that they seem to be dragging his whole face down. Waking up and using off-brand cereal of all things, not even the good stuff. 

"Papa...?' Right, that's why. 

* * *

Nico, his little bundle of joy. His pup. Lance still remembers when he had him. 

Lance had met Keith freshman year in high school and he did not like the other boy one bit. He found Keith too hot headed, stubborn and cold to be likable, so he immediately declared him his rival. But after a while, Lance realized that he he did not in fact hate the boy, he instead had a major crush on him. And he was crushing bad. After maaany miscommunications and relentless pining from both parties, they got over themselves and started dating the summer before junior year. And they were still dating well into their senior year, clearly in love with each other. They had often talked about how they would mate each other, and where they would live. About having pups and what they would name them. Lance thought life couldn't get better. He didn't need anyone but Keith, he gave the boy his entire heart without question. Everything was wonderful until one sunny January day Lance returned back to their shared dorm to find Keith gone with all of his things gone too. His room was bear and his motorcycle wasn't parked outside. Keith wouldn't return any of Lance's calls or texts, he gave no explanation to as why he left and he never came back. When Lance realized that he went sobbing to Allura and Romelle's place, where they took him in for a while to try and help him get over Keith. But he couldn't just get over Keith, he was supposed to be _his_. Lance gave him everything and it still wasn't good enough. He though that Keith and him had a future and when he left, it broke Lance. But after a couple weeks of TLC, he was able to go back to some of his normal Lance behavior. 

A month later Lance found out he was pregnant. With _Keith's_ baby. 

He thought they had been careful. Keith wore condoms during sex and he took his birth control. He might've missed one day, or the condom may have broke one time, but that couldn't lead directly to pregnancy. He knew the chances of pregnancy for them weren't low with him being an omega, but he thought that they covered all of their bases. Only to find out that he was growing a baby, that Keith just had to leave something for Lance to remember him by. Lance didn't want to get rid of the baby, so he decided to instead carry out with the pregnancy and them find someone to adopt the kid. But those plans derailed immediately after he heard the baby's heartbeat. It was so strong, so loud. And _Lance_ was making that. He, Allura, Romelle and Hunk cried over the ultra sound pictures together after the doctor appointment. Lance spent a lot more time with his friends after that, he didn't have his alpha to keep him safe and his family wasn't talking to him. They had more traditional views on what an omega should and shouldn't do, and they definitely shouldn't be having a baby without a mate. He basically moved in with Allura and Romelle because not only did he need the comfort, but he got so big that he couldn't bend over anymore. Hunk offered to take care of him, but Romelle only growled saying it needed an omegas touch. 

The birth was the hard part. No one was allowed in the room with him unless they were family or the father. His family didn't approve of what he was doing and the father, well... giving birth was also rough because he was only 18 and his body wasn't ready to have a human being pushed out of him. He had to go to recovery after the birth and stay at the hospital to make sure there were no further complications. Lance had trouble looking at his baby for a while, he looked so much like Keith and it just hurt too much to have that reminder of heartbreak. But after holding him for a few seconds, Lance fell in love immediately. The boy was so tiny and fragile. He had dark and curly hair, dark skin that was dusted with freckles just like Lance. But his eyes, his eyes were all Keith's. The were a deep purple that looked like they held the universe in them. Every time he blinked new universes were being made, and each tear was a sparkling star. Lance named him Nico and gave himself completely and totally to his pup. He would make sure that his baby wouldn't leave him. 

* * *

"Come on honey, we gotta get you to school now," Lance said to the 6 year old who was currently running all over the small apartment probably making the neighbors hate Lance more than they already do. 

"I don't wanna go to school, I wanna stay with Papa", Nico, who now climbed on top of the kitchen table, yelled! 

Lance had to get the little gremlin to school on time, he didn't want to go into the office to explain why his kid was late every other day again. The people there always talk down at him, just because he's an omega, and the Principal is always trying to undress him with his eyes which is not appreciated on Lance's end. But Nico was still running around like his head was on fire and Lance had to solve that first. 

"How about after school we get some Wendy's before I drop you off at Uncle Hunk's?" Lance wasn't above bribing if it meant he could get what he wanted. 

The 6 year old thought about the offer then shrieked in agreeance. Lance sighed, he loved his pup to death, but sometimes he just wish he had... no he was doing fine on his own. He has been taking care of Nico for 6 years and nothing terrible had happened yet, Lance has got this and he doesn't need anybody's help. When his pup had his school supplies at the ready, Lance quickly ushered them both out the door. And thus their day had begun. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance was busy with a costumer, another horny alpha who thought he was impressing Lance with his personality. Lance just needed to get the annoying alpha his drink so he could leave. 
> 
> The sooner the better. Lance thought to himself while nodding along to whatever obnoxious story the man was telling now.
> 
> Finally he was able to get an order after the alpha finished talking about how many cars he had. Lance turned around starting to get everything he would need for the concoction. He would make the drink a bit stronger than usual so the man will get drunk and leave. This was about his fourth or fifth drink, and he didn't look like he could hold his alcohol well. Just as he finished with the drink he froze, a familiar scent started wafting into the room. One he hadn't smelt in a long time, it was firewood and pine. A scent that once brought him comfort, but now it only gave him anxiety. 
> 
> "Lance?" A deep and very familiar voice asked behind him. 
> 
> Oh no, Lance thought. God no, fuck! Fuck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup my dudes, I've made another chapter and am once again asking you to read it. (God I hate myself). Thanks so much for reading the 1st chapter, you made it through my crappy writing and are still giving me a chance, which I highly appreciate. I'm hoping to make these chapters a little longer, again there's been some problems on my part (thank you universe), but if not then I hope you'll still find it interesting! Thanks so much for reading, I really appreciate it and I hope you like Chapter 2!!   
> **WARNING!! SEXY TIMES AHEAD!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE YOU CAN SKIP TILL END OF ITALICS   
> By the way Lance got pregnant at 18 so now he is around 24  
> Keith is about 25  
> Allura and Romelle are 24  
> Hunk is 25  
> Pidge is 22  
> Shiro and Adam are in their 30's   
> Coran is a mystery

_"Mmhmmfuck," Lance moans as Keith pushes deep into him._

_"Oh God Keith, that's good."_

_Keith paused for a second waiting for Lance to adjust before getting a small squeeze on his forearm, a sign to start moving. He starts grinding forward softly while Lance lets out whiny little breaths, wanting more. Keith then slowly slides out halfway and thrusts back in as slow, driving Lance crazy._

_"Mmm," He breathes out._

_"Come on Keith, I can take it," Lance says slipping his hands over Keith's neck to bring him closer to him. Keith only smirked, which Lance knew only meant that he was going to be more difficult than he hoped for._

_"What do good boys say when they want something,'' Keith asked still moving inside just as slow as before Lance in such an incredibly slow pace that it felt like he was almost not moving at all. Lance groaned, all he wanted was to be fucked hard and fast by his boyfriend. He didn't want to have to beg for it, but if he had to then he was going to make all the stops to make sure he got what he wanted._

_"Please, please Alpha," He gasped, while sliding his hands down Keith's back. Nails digging in slightly making the Alpha above him growl. Lance arched up into Keith showing off his best angles, (which of course he knew by heart), and started panting into Keith's ear._

_"Fuck me hard and deep Alpha, remind me who I belong to."_

_And with that Keith is gone, biting into Lance's collarbone causing the boy under him to keen and arch his back off the bed more. Keith then pulls his dick out till only the tip is in, making Lance whine. But just as soon as he pulls out, he slams back in nailing Lance hard, making the boy yelp and throw his head back. Keith continued that pace mercilessly, relishing in the obscene noises Lance would make. Smiling in just thinking about all the noise complaints they would later receive and how he could just picture Lance's beet red face._

_Lance, on the other hand, couldn't really think of anything other then the relentless pleasure that he was feeling. Keith adjusted his position and was not hitting his prostate dead on. Railing into it as hard as he could. Lance could feel himself clawing at Keith's back, tearing away at the skin making it bleed slightly. He felt Keith nibbling at his neck, which would definitely leave bruises. That would surely show everyone who Lance belonged to, that Keith was **his** Alpha and his Alpha treated him **good**. _

_"Fuck baby," Keith panted. "You feel so good around me, so fucking tight."_

_Lance moaned in response, he felt he couldn't make any noises other than grunts of pleasure and to be quite honest, he was fine with that._

_"Yeah, you like that?" Keith asks, starting to thrust faster feeling his knot starting to form._

_"Like squeezing around this fat cock with your tight hole," He grinned when he heard Lance groan and start to wiggle his hips around Keith._

_"Fuck! Kei- Alpha! Harder!" Lance shouts. "Please Alpha I need it."_

_"I bet you do," Keith hums, abiding Lance's request by pushing himself deeper into Lance. "Bet you can't go one minute without needing something to fill that slutty hole."_

_Lance couldn't do anything but nod in agreement, he felt Keith's knot catching on his rim._

_" Always need something in that tight hole of yours, do you need my knot?" Keith growled out. "Do you need my knot to fill you up and keep you full?"_

_"Yes Alpha," Lance replied, practically drunk off of what Keith was giving him. "Want you to breed me, want to have your pups."_

_Lance reached over and grabbed Keith's hand, led it to where his stomach budged out. When Keith pressed down on that spot Lance let out the most filthy moan Keith heard that night. And with that Keith shoved the rest of his knot in, making Lance's rim stretch to its limits. Immediately. Lance's mouth opened in a silent scream and his dick, that had gone untouched during this entire time, spurted out cum onto his and Keith's stomachs. Keith was still hard inside of Lance, grinding his knot down into him. He was mouthing at his neck creating more dark bruises and bite marks bound to last for days. Then he went to where Lance's neck and shoulder met and licked over where he would put his mating mark. He ground down hard one last time into the boy underneath him and came into the condom, then he adjusted Lance and him so that he could spoon Lance comfortably while his knot was going down._

_As each of the boys were coming down from their respective highs, Keith was softly biting and licking at Lance's nape while carelessly tracing patterns on his stomach. Lance was snuggled into Keith, spooning off his warmth and drifting off to a blissful sleep. But before he could, Keith interrupted the silence._

_"Did you really mean what you said?" Keith asked._

_"About what," Lance wasn't really paying attention, he was only focused on a nice deep sleep after being satisfied by his boyfriend._

_"About having my pups."_

_That woke Lance up. Did he say that, really? I mean, he meant it. Lance loved Keith so much and he wanted to have his babies, he bets they would make gorgeous babies. But he didn't want to rush Keith, they've talked about mating with each other, Keith has been courting Lance, but they want to wait until after high school before they make it official. Lance just didn't know how he felt about kids, what if Lance messed up by saying that? His other boyfriends always said that he was too clingy and moved to fast, what if he was doing it again. He couldn't loose Keith._

_"Um.. I mean yeah, kind of," Lance replied wearily. But before Keith could reply to that Lance opened his mouth again._

_"Obviously not right now," He said_ _rushed. "And honestly I'm fine if you don't want kids, not implying that you don't, but if you don't then that's ok with me. It's not a must have on my wish list," Lance chuckled weakly._

_"Lance," Keith said firmly. " I want kids."_

_Lance turned his head over to look at Keith. The other boy had a small smile on his face, his eyes, the same eyes that Lance fell for, were looking straight back into Lance's._

_"With me?" Lance asked quietly._

_"Of course with you," Keith chuckled._

_Lance's heart soared. Not only did Keith want to have kids, but he wanted to have kids with **Lance**. God, he was never more in love. _

_"I... I never knew you wanted or even thought of that kind of stuff," Lance replied somewhat dumbstruck._

_Keith fixed him with a heavy gaze, one filled with love, but it also said "How can you be so dense."_

_"I think a lot about that stuff, " Keith said. "I think about how many we could have, what they might look like, what we could name them.." Keith finished, a light blush framing his face._

_Lance loved that, Keith opening up his thoughts to him. Keith being vulnerable with Lance, something he does with barley anyone. And he definitely loved Keith thinking about **their** future together. _

_"What do you want to name one?" Lance asked, this time a blush covering his face._

_"Nico," Keith replied immediately. "That was gonna be my name if it wasn't Keith, and I've just always liked the name since. But if you don't-"_

_"No," Lance said, cutting Keith off. "I love it. We'll have a little baby Nico one day."_

_Keith smiled at him, looking at him like he was his entire world. And Lance believed it, he believed him. Lance went to sleep that day dreaming about having a family with Keith, living in a house, waking up every morning next to him, and being surrounded by loved ones. He went to sleep happy that night._

* * *

Lance was startled out of his thoughts as the door to his car was slammed shut. Nico entered his car as he entered every room, loudly. He guesses he has no one to blame but himself, the kid received some of Lance's overly obnoxious behavior, and Lance hasn't been able to teach him how to balance it out with charm. But his baby is too cute, so he can never get super mad at him. After he gets buckled up, Nico starts rattling off about his day, about his friends, teachers, school work. Anything and everything. He told Lance what happened second by second, but Lance didn't mind. He loved listening to his kid talk, and liked having a distraction. Boy did Nico provide. 

After Nico was finally down and needed some time to catch his breath, he asked Lance about his day. He was always kind like that, he could talk someone's ear off, but he would always make sure that the other person had a chance to get their say. And we all just want to be heard, right. Lance doesn't really do anything in the mornings, he has work in the evenings so he has spare time after he drops Nico off at school. He was able to get grocery shopping done and some cleaning at the apartment, but after that he had nothing to do, which was always a bad thing. Lance needed to be active, ever since he was young he was constantly moving, so when he wasn't Lance was lost in his thoughts. He decided to take a run around town, getting out any unnecessary thoughts and energy, which helped but he still felt fuzzy. Lately Lance felt like something was wrong, something was tugging at him in his core but he couldn't pinpoint it. Whatever it was kept on annoying him though. He hasn't been able to have a relaxed thought in a long time. Lance keeps thinking about Keith, which happens more often then he would admit, but the man has been playing on his head like a record on repeat. 

It's not that he misses Keith. No way José. Lance has gotten over his sad and heartbroken feelings for Keith, if he saw him today the first thing he would do is punch him right in the face. Lance isn't sexually interested in Keith, though he did have a glorious dick, Lance has been satisfied by other men since Nico came into the world. What, he's not going to give up sex just because he has a kid, especially not for 6 years. But he's never had a steady relationship since Keith, nobody wants to date an omega with a kid. Maybe he's missing that sense of stability and comfort, or at least that is what Lance is telling himself because he is not going to allow himself to miss Keith fucking Kogane. Not now, not after so long. 

Lance got Nico some Wendy's before heading over to his friend Hunk's to drop Nico off. He met Hunk through his friend Romelle, they both worked together at a treatment center. Hunk and Lance hit it off immediately. He didn't care that Lance was a pregnant un-mated omega, he still actually liked Lance for him and in turn, Lance enjoyed his company. Hunk also was able to supply Lance with all of his weird pregnant cravings when he had one. Lance would take turns dropping off Nico at either Hunk's or Allura and Romelle's place, so he could go to work and have peace of mind that his kid is safe. 

It was hard for Lance to find work, but he needed to so he could provide for him and his baby. He also needed to stop bumming off of Allura and Romelle, so motivation came easy. But, surprise surprise, not a lot of people will hire an omega with only a high school diploma. There was already so much discrimination towards omegas that if he did have a college degree, it would still be nearly impossible to convince people he is just as good as a beta or an alpha. He eventually found a job being a bar tender at a pleasure club. One of the many places that shows off omegas to horny alphas who will pay for anything. But as long as Lance was getting money, he couldn't complain. The boss there, Coran was really nice too, he made sure all the workers felt comfortable and if any costumer went too far, he stuck Thace on them. (Which was always satisfying to watch.) If there were any especially slow nights, Coran let Lance leave early, he understood that he had a kid waiting for him and wanted to make sure he could go home to him on time. Lance found the man sweet, and looked up to him as a sort of uncle figure.

They offered Lance to be a dancer at the club, it would've paid more and Lance would probably be able to get out more of his energy, but it didn't feel right. Lance wanted to get his degree in dancing, start up his own studio and teach other kids to dance. He was offered scholarships from different collages for their dance programs in his senior year, but had to turn them down when he found out he was pregnant. Lance would feel like he was cheating himself, he was always telling himself that he will go to college when Nico gets bigger, just something to hold on to. He just didn't want this to be the way how he pursued his passion. Sometimes, before the club would open, him and a couple of the worker would get on stage and just dance around for fun. That was easy, made him feel like he didn't have anything to worry about, like this club was just a side job he was doing for fun. Lance like to pretend he was going to a prestigious dance school learning everything from the best masters of dance, living it up comfortably in a homey apartment instead of an old, smelly and small apartment that was not fit for him, less a 6 year old child. That Lance had someone he loved with him, who loved him back. Lance knew it was selfish of him to think these. But it helped take the weight off his shoulders. 

* * *

Work was going slowly for a Friday night. That was usually when lonely alphas would come down hoping to catch a peek of something good. Lance was doing what he usually did, flirting with the customers, when Lance gave them their drinks he would lightly brush his hand up against their arm. It would bring in more tips. The costume he had to wear helped with his little act. There was a dress code at the club to give their costumers the "best experience". All it meant to Lance was he was an omega and that meant the world got to use his body for free. The outfit consisted of him wearing a black corset with connected thigh highs, tall black pumps and it was all completed with a bow tie that fitted around his neck like a collar. Lance also added a touch of make-up so he would stand out amongst the other bar tenders. He was dressed as a whore, but he didn't care as long as he got his money at the end of the day. Lance needed to provide for Nico, and if this is the best he can do, then he's gonna do it with all his might. 

Lance was busy with a costumer, another horny alpha who thought he was impressing Lance with his personality. Lance needed to get the annoying alpha his drink so he could leave. 

_The sooner the better._ Lance thought to himself while nodding along to whatever obnoxious story the man was telling now.

Finally he was able to get an order after the alpha finished talking about how many cars he had. Lance turned around starting to get everything he would need for the concoction. He would make the drink a bit stronger than usual so the man will get drunk and leave. This was about his fourth or fifth drink, and he didn't look like he could hold his alcohol well. Just as he finished with the drink he froze, a familiar scent started wafting into the room. One he hadn't smelt in a long time, it was firewood and pine. A scent that once brought him comfort, but now it only gave him anxiety. 

"Lance?" A deep and very familiar voice asked behind him. 

_Oh no,_ Lance thought. _God no, fuck! Fuck!_

Lance turned around slowly and to his horror he saw what had left him 6 years ago. Keith fucking Kogane. It was clear that during his time... away, he had grown more. Lance knew he used to be taller than him, which was odd for an omega, but now even in heels Keith is the same height as him. He can't imagine how tall Keith will be when he takes them off. And he also got, bigger. Just everywhere had seemed to get wider, his chest, his arms had more muscles and his thighs... God his thighs.. Lance took those bad thoughts out of his head, mentally slapping himself for even thinking about his hot body that seemed to get more sexier since he left. 

Right. He left Lance. And now he was back. Why?

"Lance?" Keith questioned again. 

Lance looked up at Keith's face, he grew his hair out which looked good on him. Way better than that stupid mullet he used to wear that Lance hated (but secretly loved). Keith had it tied back in a ponytail which allowed more of his face to be shown. Lance looked at his eyes, but because of the lights flashing different colors, he couldn't see that purple he fell in love with. Which was probably good, he didn't need another relapse of January 6 years ago. Lance didn't know what to do, Keith was just standing there expecting Lance to say something in return. Why should Lance have to say anything to that asshole? 

_Oh screw him,_ thought Lance. And without any hesitation Lance threw the drink he was currently holding at Keith's face. Making him all wet in strong liquor.

The alpha who the drink belonged to made some noise of protest, but besides that everyone at the bar was silent. Most of the people were regulars and the knew Lance to be pretty passive. To see him throw a drink at someone meant that there had to be something going on. Lance slammed the glass on the counter and made his way over to where you leave the bar. 

"Tell Coran I'm taking a break," Lance said to one of the other bar tenders. They nodded without question leaving Lance to grab his coat and head out through the back, leaving Keith there with his mouth wide open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this, then you made it to the end and survived my writing. Thank you so much for being able to stand my horrible vocabulary and grammar. I hope the segs scene wasn't too bad, but if it was please let me know so I can improve. Once again, I welcome any critiques that you guys have to help make the story better and hopefully I hit you guys with the next chapter soon!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance, the least to say, was furious, beyond furious at that point. What the hell what Keith doing there? He left, he was never supposed to come back. That was the arrangement Lance was used to. Now the man just shows up out of the blue to Lance's work out of all places looking like a hot piece of ass. How he knew where Lance worked was a question for later, right now Lance was fuming. Keith had no fucking right to just show up and look at Lance with those big puppy eyes like nothing happened. Looking at Lance with that face he first fell in love with. It wasn't fair. Besides, the question of why Keith was even there still lingered. 
> 
> Wait, Lance thought. What if he knows...
> 
> Lance stopped his fast pacing to stare at a wall with a look of horror plastered on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my dudes! Hope you've been enjoying the story so far, I definitely have been enjoying writing this. This idea has been playing around in my head for a while, so it was nice to finally get it out. There's gonna be some Keith/Lance drama in this chapter which I'm especially excited about (; Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading!!

Lance, the least to say, was furious, beyond furious at that point. What the hell what Keith doing there? He left, he was never supposed to come back. That was the arrangement Lance was used to. Now the man just shows up out of the blue to Lance's work out of all places looking like a hot piece of ass. How he knew where Lance worked was a question for later, right now Lance was fuming. Keith had no fucking right to just show up and look at Lance with those big puppy eyes like nothing happened. Looking at Lance with that face he first fell in love with. It wasn't fair. Besides, the question of why Keith was even there still lingered. 

_Wait,_ Lance thought. _What if he knows..._

Lance stopped his fast pacing to stare at a wall with a look of horror plastered on his face. 

No, Keith couldn't have known, he left before even Lance knew. Or was that why Keith left? Did he sense that Lance was pregnant, Lance read somewhere that mates could smell when their other half ever changed, and while Lance and Keith weren't mates it could have still applied to them. Keith could've realized Lance was pregnant, he could've panicked and then left. But then he wouldn't have came back if that was it. Still, Lance couldn't rule it out just yet. Keith did somehow find out where he worked, who's to say he didn't also find out about their child.

Lance decided a long time ago that it'd be better if Keith didn't know about Nico. He had an opportunity to reach out to Keith's brother, he lived out somewhere in California, but he decided against it. Even if Keith did know about their child, Lance didn't think he would come back for Nico. Lance thought Keith loved him, but he was wrongly mistaken and who was Lance to try and force someone back through a kid. Nico has asked about his other dad, but Lance was always able to derail the conversation until the 6 year old had learned to drop it. Lance knew it was wrong of him to deny his kid answers of his father, but Keith left. He didn't deserve to be in their lives anymore, he made that clear when he left Lance alone without explanation years ago. And Lance wasn't just going to let him waltz into their lives after all this time. 

Lance heard the door to the club open behind him, probably Thace or another worker checking on him. He turned around to find the one person he didn't want to see. Keith stood in front of him in all his glory, freshly toweled off. In the more natural light, Lance could see that his complexation was still the vampire pale as always, Lance used to nag him about getting sun. He also was able to look at his eyes better, actually _into_ his eyes. Keith's eyes were the same deep shade of purple that Lance remembered, well he saw it everyday in Nico, but on Keith it held a different feeling. When Lance stared into Keith's eyes, he couldn't help but feel everything that he once felt for the man in front of him. Remember the history they had. All the kisses they shared, the restless nights, how Keith would hold Lance so tight to his chest.... But Lance had to remember it all didn't mean anything, at least not to Keith.

Lance stared up at the alpha, fixing him with a glare. 

"What the hell are you doing here Keith?" Lance spat at him.

Keith stepped back in shock at how sharp Lance's words were. He knew how, for a lack of a better word, harsh Lance could be but he hasn't had to be on the receiving end of that since freshman and sophomore year when they thought they hated each other. 

"I.. I wanted to talk with you," Keith said somewhat hesitantly. 

"Yeah, well I don't," Lance replied. "So why don't you fuck off."

Keith sighed, he knew he deserved this, but he wanted- no needed to talk to Lance. Wanted to explain what he did, why he did it. 

"Please Lance, I just want to explain..."

"What's there to explain? You left. End of story." 

Lance started to walk off, trying to get back inside the club. He wanted to be anywhere but here, heck he would take that annoying alpha instead of this. But before he could reach the door Keith grabbed his arm, looking at him with those damn eyes. 

"Lance, don't go..." Keith started. 

"No!" Lance pulled his arm out of Keith's grasp. "You don't get to say anything to me after what you did! I don't want to hear your explanation and honestly I don't care, so I don't have to listen!" 

The door to the club opened again, but this time Thace came out looking for Lance after some of the workers told him what happened. 

"Lance, you ok?" He asked while eyeing Keith 

"Yeah, I'm good. I was just about to head back in," Lance reassured. 

The two started heading back into the club, Thace with his hand on Lance's upper back. 

"Wait, Lanc-" 

"Keith, why don't you do yourself a favor and fuck off," Lance said coldly without turning back to look at the man. 

Lance and Thace headed back inside leaving the man outside in the cold. 

* * *

Lance breathed in the warm air of the club, exhaling only when his lungs started to burn. 

_Well that was horrible._ He thought as he brushed his hand through his hair, a nervous tick he picked up back in school. Keith wanted to give him an explanation, what kind of explanation would make up for him walking out on Lance. For him playing with his feelings, telling Lance he loved him when... 

"Hey Lance, you good?" Thace asked, snapping the man out of his thoughts. 

"Yeah, I'm ok." Lance gave him a small smile. 

"Was that man out there giving you trouble?"

"Not anything I couldn't handle," He chuckled. 

Thace didn't look convinced, but he trusted Lance to take care of himself. He saw the omega kick many alphas asses, so he didn't worry too much. But the look Lance had on his face seconds ago did frighten him. Thace didn't want to pester Lance, so he let it go. 

"It's pretty slow tonight, why don't you head out early," Thace suggested. 

Lance looked up at the man and hugged him, a bright smile on his face. 

"Thanks, I'll make up my hours tomorrow." 

"Don't worry about it, you spend way too much time here as it is," The bigger man said while patting Lance on the back. 

Lance detached himself and stuck his tongue out childishly. He then changed his clothes and after wishing his co-workers a good night headed on his way to pick up Nico. 

* * *

Nico was more than elated when he saw Lance coming to pick him up early, and so was Hunk. He made the mistake of feeding Nico ice cream which was the equivalent of cocaine to an addict. He had been jumping and screaming around Hunk's apartment for the last hour, disturbing many of the other residents putting Hunk on their hit-lists and making Hunk decide that he in fact did not want children. Lance just about died when he saw Hunk's expression. 

"You fed him ice cream didn't you?'' He asked, barley containing his giggles.

"Remind me to send you the bill for my hearing aids."

Lance doubled over laughing. He knew what a gremlin Nico could be, but other people were fooled by Nico's cute face. Lance always got a good laugh when they saw how much terror the kid could cause. It proved how much of Lance the child really did have in him. 

"Papa!" 

Speak of the devil. 

Nico ran into Lance, clinging onto his leg in an embrace. Lance barely ever got to leave work early always looking to earn extra cash, so when he did it was a pleasant surprise for the little boy. 

"Papa, Uncle Hunk gave me ice cream," Nico said excitedly, his eyes twinkling brightly. 

"I can see," Lance laughed. "Did you thank your Uncle?"

Nico turned his bright eyes onto Hunk, his smile still plastered on his face. 

"Thank you Uncle!"

Hunk's expression softened as he ruffled the little boys hair.

"You know I'd do anything for you bud," He said with a smile. 

Lance and Nico stayed for a bit longer, Hunk and Lance talking while Nico was sitting on Lance's lap nuzzling his scent glands. It always helped the kid relax, especially if he had been away from his Papa for a while. Nico had once told Lance that he smelled of a meadow after the rain which warmed his heart. 

Lance started heading home after his pup showed the first signs of getting tired, they said their goodbyes to Hunk and made their way back to their apartment. Since Lance was able to pick Nico up early he could help him with getting ready for bed, which included reading a bed time story. It was always the same one, Princess and the Pea. For some reason the kid was obsessed with that book, not that Lance was complaining it made bedtime go by much faster which allowed Lance to do his nightly routine. Lance had his special face mask that he would put on every night. He was only 24 and did not want to start looking old, he was still in his prime for God's sake! He would wash off his make up and apply the cream, Nico said it made him look green like a cucumber, but Lance didn't mind. 

He used a headband to push his hair out of his face and changed into a sleep shirt with shorts. After climbing into bed he let the events of the day wash over him. Keith was back. He came back and found Lance out to talk to. What would happen if he found out about Nico? Would he leave again, what was he doing here in the first place. It couldn't be just to make up with Lance. It's too late for that, if he wanted Lance to forgive him he should've told him why he left in the first place. Or better yet never left at all. Lance didn't want to think about it anymore, he couldn't. If he did he might start crying, and he promised himself that he wouldn't cry over Keith anymore. 

* * *

The next day Coran gave Lance the day off, he probably heard what had happened from Thace and wanted to give him a break. Lance would normally protest, but he did want a break and a day off meant more time with Nico. They planned to go out for the day, walk around this little shopping center in town and get some lunch out. It would be a nice day just for the two of them, exactly what Lance needed to get Keith off of his mind. He didn't need to be thinking of him, not when he should be thinking of his pup. 

They headed off to the shopping center, Lance carrying some extra cash in case Nico saw something he liked. The day was going fine, the pair went into quite a few shops sometimes just looking but they also got to buy a few things. Lance bought Nico some new shirts that should be able to fit him for the next few years. He also got him a pair of sunglasses that the boy just _had_ to have. But Lance didn't mind spending money on his pup, plus he looked adorable with them on. Lance was also able to buy himself some new makeup, he was running out and wanted to experiment a bit with other colors. All in all it was a good day. 

It was going fine until Nico's stomach started rumbling. Lance promised him lunch and he was never one to go back on a promise to his pup, so they found a small café tucked between two stores. Lance remembered this particular café, him and Keith would go here for dates. They had great coffee and the cookies were only challenged by Hunk's. Lance hasn't been to this place in a while, but Nico picked it out and he didn't want to disappoint.

When they got in the smell of fresh bread and coffee grounds hit him in the face. He thought they should put that in a Febreze scent, it would sell good. Nico wanted a gilled cheese and a cookie, which made Lance smile. Lance ordered too, since he was feeling hungry, but he only got a chicken sandwich. They were already spending too much as it was, he couldn't afford to waste too much money. But if it was on Nico, it was always worth it. When they got their food, he found a table where they could eat somewhat in peace, the place was pretty packed and the noise was over whelming. But when they got to their table Lance realized he forgot to grab napkins that they would defiantly need. Nico was an absolute monster when he started eating, he would get food everywhere and Lance didn't want to leave all the mess to the people who worked here. 

"You stay right here, I'm going to get us some napkins," Lance said firmly to his pup. 

After a nod of confirmation, he made his way over to a counter where it dispensed ketchup, spoons, forks and...

_Ah ha! Napkins!_ Lance thought happily.

Just as he was reaching for the napkins some one cleared their throat right beside him, Lance would've thought nothing of it but the scent of firewood and pine flooded his nose. He turned his head sharply to find Keith standing there. _Right beside Lance._

_Fuck! Nonononono._

Keith couldn't see Nico, he couldn't know. Lance turned his head over to see Nico still standing over by the table waiting for his Papa. He needed to get over there, then out of here. 

"Um, I'm glad you're here Lance," The man beside Lance said. 

But Lance couldn't pay attention to him, he was worried about Nico. About Nico seeing Lance talking to this strange man and deciding to come over. About Keith seeing Nico.

_Shit, did he see me walk in here with him?_

"I really need to talk with you Lance," Keith continued. "I need to tell you about what happened." 

Lance could only stare at him, consumed by his anxiety trying to think of a way to get out of this, but as always the universe decided to help him. 

"I want to explai-" Keith suddenly cut off his sentence, his eyes widening. 

Lance wiped his head around to find Nico standing behind him.

"Papa? Who're you talking to?" 

_Nonononono God fuck no._

Lance looked back up at Keith who was only staring at the boy. Keith wasn't dumb, and although the boy had Lance's hair and skin his eyes were most definitely not. Anyone could tell just by looking at Keith and Nico that they were related. And Keith knew this too, as realization came to Keith's face Lance grabbed Nico and ran out the store. 

"Papa, who was that?" Nico asked him, trying to keep up with Lance's pace. 

Lance ignored him, desperately trying to get farther and farther from the café. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, that took a while to write. I can't wait for the next few chapters, I got some ideas for introducing Keith to Nico and I'm excited. I hope you guys like this chapter and it wasn't too bad. I'll try to get you guys the next chapter soon!!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey," Keith offered awkwardly. 
> 
> Lance didn't have time for awkward, he wanted to get this done as fast as possible. 
> 
> "I assume you saw Nico and you know that he's your son," Lance said. 
> 
> Keith looked up at Lance with wide eyes, the first time he looked at Lance that night. 
> 
> "You.. You named him Nico?" He asked. 
> 
> When Lance named his pup he knew what he was doing. He told himself that he hated Keith throughout his whole pregnancy, when he actually missed him. Lance missed him so much it hurt. When he saw his pup for the first time, Lance knew exactly what his name was. It wasn't out of spite, or hate but that love he had for Keith. That last bit of hope he had that Keith might return. 
> 
> Lance swallowed hard. 
> 
> "I did," He said shakily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my mans!! I'm back with another chapter, and I'm really excited. Their should be more Keith and more angst (if I'm able to write good). Thanks for reading this far, and I really appreciate all your guy's nice comments!! I hope you guys like this chapter!!

Lance hadn't gotten much sleep that night. His mind kept going back to the scene in the café. The look on Keith's face when he saw Nico, his feeling of panic while running out of the café, Nico asking question after question about the strange man. Lance couldn't answer him, he didn't know how. What would he tell him? 

_Oh him? That's just your father who left me 6 years ago and randomly showed up a day ago._

He knew pups could smell members of their own family, but he didn't know how close Nico had gotten to Keith. Didn't know how much he already knew just from that small meeting. Eventually Nico stopped asking questions and started to console Lance, he snuggled into his father listening to his racing heartbeat. Nico nuzzled his nose to Lance's scent glands, helping him calm down. They stayed like that until they fell asleep. 

But not much later Lance awoke from a nightmare. He dreamt of everyone leaving him, of being abandoned. Lance saw Keith in his dream telling him he never loved him, saw his family telling him how stupid he was to think he could raise a pup by himself, Allura, Romelle and Hunk leaving him because he was too much of a hassle. Worst of all, Lance saw Nico being taken away from him. Nico being carried away by some unknown force while he just stood there unable to do anything. Each time he awoke from these dreams, he had to tighten his hold on Nico, to ground himself. To make sure no one will take him away. 

Lance has had dreams like those before, every time his anxiety is especially high or when the stress finally catches up with him, the dreams are there. When this happens he sleeps with Nico, it helps to wake up with a soothing presence beside you. Lance used to have Keith for that. Keith would hug him closer to his chest, whisper sweet nothings into Lance's ear, drawing soothing patterns on his back until the omega calmed back down and went back to sleep. He never felt more at peace. When Keith left, he had to make due with one of the only things he had left of him. Lance, like any other good omega, would steal Keith's clothing. For heats, nests or just wearing on lazy days. The alpha would get possessive of the omega when he wore his shirts, which Lance found cute. He still had one of the alpha's shirts, so for nights after Keith left him, he would sleep hugging the shirt up against him looking for any sense of comfort. Lance still had the shirt thrown in the back of his closet. 

It was that morning, after seeing Keith in the café, that Lance took out the very same shirt. It was an Aerosmith t-shirt, complete with the circled A with wings poking out. Lance held the shirt up to his nose, by now it barley smelled of the alpha but Lance could still find that trace of firewood and pine. Lance pulled away the shirt quickly and shoved it back into his closet. 

He shouldn't be doing this. All it would do is bring up bad memories and hurt him all over again. 

_I need to focus on Nico,_ He thought. Lance closed the closet door, trying to forget the t-shirt and all it meant.

* * *

Nico and Lance headed over to Allura and Romelle's after a nice breakfast, all thanks to Lance's grocery shopping. Lance had been debating over telling the girls about what's been happening the past few days, but he ultimately concluded that yes, he should tell them. Allura and Romelle were the first ones to know about Lance's pregnancy. And then about Keith being the father, which was a bit of a no brainer but still a big deal. Lance trusts that if he tells them about the past few days, they can help him. 

Romelle and Allura met in high school, Lance likes to think that he set them up. Lance and Romelle had been friends for a while, bonding over their love of both make up and sticking it to obnoxious alphas. It wasn't long before Romelle saw Allura and her heart melted right away. Lance, being the best friend that he is, introduced Allura into their friend group. Allura also found Romelle quite enchanting and was sprouting heart eyes for her every time their gazes met. It was obvious to everyone that the two girls were in love, except the two girls of course. After many set ups and schemes planned and executed by Lance, Allura finally confessed to Romelle which was met with dozens of kisses from the other girl. 

Now the two are mates, have been for 2 years now. They had been living together since high school, but wanted to wait to mark each other until they both were ready. Lance thinks they are the happiest couple he has ever seen, they were always there for each other, made sure to understand one another and their love was just so pure. Every time they look into each others eyes, you can literally see the love oozing out. Not only are they the happiest, but the most successful couple too. Romelle and Hunk started their own treatment care center, that took a while to build but is now able to house and help over 10,000 alphas, betas and omegas. And Allura is the heir to her fathers billion dollar company, Altea, sure to take over soon. They're the ultimate power couple. 

When Lance and Nico were let into their apartment Nico immediately ran into Romelle's arms, laughing as she started to spin him around. While Romelle and Nico were having he time of their lives, Allura carefully looked Lance up and down, her eyebrows scrunching up. 

"You know you're gonna get wrinkles on your forehead if you keep doing that," Lance told the woman in front of him. 

"What's wrong?" She replied. 

"What do you mean?"

"I mean _what's wrong_. What are you doing here on a Sunday?'' Allura said, looking Lance over sharply. 

Allura was always able to pinpoint any problems, whether it be with a project, house, appliance or person. Many times did she get Lance to open up about problems he didn't even know he was hiding. 

"What, can't come visit my favorite gals?" Lance replied as he moved past Allura to where Romelle and Nico were now sitting. 

Romelle turned her attention away from Nico to look over at Lance.

"No, she's right," She said. "Sunday's are the days you stay in with Nico."

Goddamn, why did his friends have to know him so well. 

"Coran let me off work yesterday, and we wanted to come see you today."

"Hmm," Allura didn't sound convinced. 

Lance went there with the intention to tell them about Keith, but he did not want to do it in front of Nico. He still didn't know who much he knew and didn't know. But, he was also beginning to find it hard to bring it up at all. Lance had already asked of so much from them countless times and he's never been able to do anything in return. This would just be another time where he bothered them. He didn't want to be a nuisance to his friends. 

"Come help me make snacks lance," Allura said as she roughly grabbed Lance's arm and pulled him into the kitchen. 

Once they were out of earshot from Romelle and Nico, Allura turned towards the man, her arms folded tightly across her chest accompanied by a firm look on her face.

"What?" Lance asked incredulously. 

"Lance, what's wrong."

Lance couldn't tell her. Not when things have been going so good for her and Romelle. She's about to become the owner of a _billion dollar_ corporation. Allura didn't need to worry about Lance too, not when it isn't even her problem. This was his problem and he should figure it out on his own, he didn't need to-

" _ **Lance**._" Allura said Lance's name using her alpha voice, causing Lance to shudder. 

"You can tell me, please. I want to know what's bothering you." 

Lance looked up into Allura's face, in her eyes he only saw sincerity. Something that made him want to cry. Allura, probably smelling the anxious pheromones Lance was allowing himself to let out, grabbed Lance's arms and tried letting out her own soothing alpha pheromones. 

"Keith, he.. he came back," Lance said quietly. 

Allura's eyes opened in shock, her grasp on Lance tightening. 

"And he saw.. Keith saw Nico."

Allura stood there silently, looking like she was trying to spell out "Juxtaposition". 

"Allura I-" 

"Hold on," Allura finally said. "Let me go get Romelle."

As she walked out of the kitchen, Lance let his panic wash over him. 

_Shit Lance! You shouldn't have said anything. Now they're going to worry about you when they have more important things to-_

"Lance?" 

Lance was snapped out of his thoughts as Romelle hugged him tightly. She didn't let go of him for a good minute. 

"You saw Keith!" She questioned. "Where was he, what's he doing back here, did you talk to him?" 

Romelle was talking a mile a minute, which didn't help Lance's anxiety. He knows she is just worried about him, but she does have to let him speak. Allura knew this too. 

"Romelle, let Lance talk." 

The other girl stopped talking and looked at Lance apologetically. 

"I saw him first at the club," Lace said sheepishly. "He found me there somehow and was trying to talk to me. I told him to fuck off."

Romelle looked happy at that last statement, but Allura still looked unsure. 

"So you've seen him twice?" She asked. 

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you tell us the first time you saw him?" 

Lance looked at the ground. 

"I didn't want to bother you, and I didn't think I would see him again." 

Allura looked a bit hurt, she thought of Lance like family. If something ever happened to Lance, she trusted him to tell her. But she let him continue none the less. 

"Then I saw him again at a café Nico and I went to yesterday," Lance continued. "Nico saw me talking to him and came up beside me, Keith saw him and... well.." 

That's where Lance stopped. He didn't know what else to say. 

"Keith saw Nico?" Romelle asked. 

Lance just nodded. 

"And what about Nico," Allura asked. "Does he suspect anything about Keith?" 

"I don't know," Says Lance. "He asked about him a little bit after we left, but eventually stopped." 

"Did you ask him?" 

Lance shook his head. 

Allura and Romelle stood there for a moment in silence, thinking. 

"Pups can usually tell if someone is their family," Romelle said. "Maybe he knew but he sensed your distressed and didn't want to push it." 

Allura nodded in agreement. 

Lance hadn't thought about that, Nico not talking about what happened because of Lance. All this time did Nico need to talk but couldn't because Lance was making him feel like he couldn't? He felt horrible, he didn't want to do that to his pup. 

"The important thing," Romelle said placing her hand on Lance's shoulders. "Is finding out what he knows and what he wants to know." 

Lance nodded at that, he's been keeping Nico's other father a secret from him long enough. Now would be a good time to talk about it with him. 

"But the issue is with Keith," Allura continued. "He saw Nico right, so he knows that he's his kid." 

Lance looked down again, this was the part he was most scared of. He didn't know what would happen with Keith, or what he should even do. 

"He knows where you work, so he'll probably come and find you again," Allura said. 

"You could take off time at work," Romelle suggested. 

"No, I need the money. Besides Keith would try some other way to find me." 

The girls nodded. 

Keith was persistent, once he started something he had to finish it. In high school it led him to all sorts of trouble which gave him a "bad boy" reputation. Lance found it hot, especially during sex. But now it's just a pain in his ass. 

"Are you going to let him see Nico?" Allura asked.

Romelle turned her head to her mate sharply. 

"Why would he do that?" 

"I think Nico and Keith should meet." 

Romelle and Lance both looked at Allura with their mouths wide open. 

"Nico's never known his other father, and Keith, who just found out he has a son, will want to see him," Allura said. 

"Keith just found out he has a son because he left me 6 years ago," Lance growled, but it came out weak. 

Allura put her hands up in surrender. 

"I'm not on his side, Keith's a jackass. But don't you think Nico should get to meet his dad?" 

Allura and Romelle started arguing about the issue while Lance started thinking. 

Did Nico want to meet Keith? It's not a horrible idea... but what if Nico gets attached and Keith leaves again. If Nico were to see Keith, Lance would have to talk to Keith and could he do that? What happens when Keith finds a mate and introduces them to Nico? What if Keith already has a mate? Lance couldn't do this, but what if it was good for Nico...

Allura and Romelle's argument came to a close beside him. 

"The point is Lance that we can't make this decision for you, _you're_ gonna have to figure this out."

Lance knew that, and it terrified him. 

* * *

When Lance and Nico were back home it was night and almost time for bed. They stayed at Allura and Romelle's for dinner, but couldn't stay for desert since Nico had school and Lance had work tomorrow. Lance had noticed that Nico wasn't his usual self when they got home. He didn't seem tired, just quiet. As Lance was putting the pup to bed, Nico surprised Lance. 

"The man at the café is my dad right?" 

Lance froze and stared at Nico. 

How long had he known that? Did he overhear the conversation that him Allura and Romelle had? They set him up watching Paw Patrol, but maybe he listened outside the kitchen. What was Lance supposed to say, he was going to have this conversation with Nico, but he didn't think it would be so soon. He wanted to talk to Keith first, see if that conversation would go well and then talk to Nico. Lance looked down at Nico who was currently staring at the wall, he looked sad. Almost distant. A child shouldn't be looking like that, Nico shouldn't be looking like that. 

"He smelled like you," Nico continued. "Like you and like family." 

Lance continued to stay frozen as a popsicle. 

"I didn't want to say anything, but then you were talking about it with Aunty Allura and Romelle." 

_Oh, he did hear._

The beans were spilled. Lance didn't know how much of the conversation he heard, if he knows how Keith left. But he clearly wants to know more, and he deserves to. 

"Yes," Lance sighed. "That was your dad." 

Nico only nodded his head. 

"You said he left," Nico paused. "Why.. why did he leave?" 

That was a difficult question, he could tell Nico the truth. Keith left Lance with no explanation and broke his heart, it would probably make the pup less apt to see the man. 

"Keith... He was called away on business," Lance lied. 

"Why didn't he ever come back to see me?" Nico questioned. 

"He wanted to baby, he did," Lance said. "But his job didn't give him any breaks until now." 

"Can he come see me now?" 

Lance sharply inhaled. 

"Do you.. do you want to see him?" 

Nico paused for a second then nodded his head. 

"Ok," Lance said. "Then he'll come by to see you." 

Nico smiled at Lance brightly which warmed his heart. But apart of it was still drowning in his fear. Lance gave his pup a kiss on the head and went to his own bed. 

_I am fucked._

* * *

Lance kept waiting for Keith to walk through the doors of the club. It was getting closer and closer to the end of the night and he needed Keith to be there. Lance promised Nico when he dropped him off at Allura and Romelle's that he would set up a date for him and his dad to meet. If Keith didn't get his ass up here, then Lance would have to track him down and drag him back by his fingernails. No way was he gonna break a promise to his pup, not when he looked up at him with that smile. 

Just when Lance was beginning to lose hope, the familiar scent of firewood and pine was in the club. He looked around until he saw Keith a few feet in front of him. He still had his hair up in a ponytail, but this time it looked messy. And his eyes had bags under them like he didn't get any sleep the past night. 

_Good,_ Though Lance. _Serves him right._

When Keith sat down at the bar stool in front of Lance, they were both silent for quite some time, waiting for the other to speak up. Lance decided to be that one. 

"We need to talk," He said firmly. 

Keith nodded his head, not looking Lance in the eyes. 

"You can wait here, the club closes soon and then we can talk." 

Keith only nodded again, still looking at the counter which annoyed Lance. With a huff Lance walked away. 

Through the rest of the night Lance would keep looking back at Keith to make sure he was still there. He always was, at the same barstool, with his head down, not talking or doing anything. It should've made Lance happy to know Keith was there and they would be able to talk, but all he could feel was red, hot anger. Everything Keith did, or to be more precise, didn't do made Lance more and more frustrated which reflected badly on his customer service. 

After the club closed and Lance helped clean up, he directed Keith to a table where they could talk. He had already told Coran and Thace in advance that he would be talking to Keith, they had both insisted to be there in case anything happened. Lance made a compromise where they can't be in earshot of their conversation, but they can be in the building.

Lance put on his regular clothes, grabbed his bag and met Keith at the table. 

"Hey," Keith offered awkwardly. 

Lance didn't have time for awkward, he wanted to get this done as fast as possible. 

"I assume you saw Nico and you know that he's your son," Lance said. 

Keith looked up at Lance with wide eyes, the first time he looked at Lance that night. 

"You.. You named him Nico?" He asked. 

When Lance named his pup he knew what he was doing. He told himself that he hated Keith throughout his whole pregnancy, when he actually missed him. Lance missed him so much it hurt. When he saw his pup for the first time, Lance knew exactly what his name was. It wasn't out of spite, or hate but that love he had for Keith. That last bit of hope he had that Keith might return. 

Lance swallowed hard. 

"I did," He said shakily. 

Keith only continued looking at him with those dam eyes. 

"He's Nico, um.. he's 6 and... he wants to meet you." 

"He's six?" Keith asked. 

Lance stared at him. 

"Yes, and he wants to meet you." 

There was a long moment of silence. Keith looked like he was taking it all in. He had a child, a 6 year old child. Named Nico. And Lance had to raise him all by himself, Keith didn't know what to do. When he came looking for Lance he just want to give him an explanation, apologize, see all that Lance had done for himself. He never expected that he would come back to a child. 

"Do you want to meet him too?" Lance finally asked. 

Keith looked up at him in shock. 

"But... What about you-" 

"This isn't about me," Lance said sharply. "It's about Nico. He wants to meet his dad, do you want to meet your son. Yes or no?" 

Keith nodded slowly. 

"Fine," Lance reached out his hand. "Give me your phone."

"My phone?" Keith asked reaching around in his pocket to grab it. 

"Yes," Lance rolled his eyes. "So I can text you the time and place where we'll meet."

Lance typed his number into Keith's phone and sent him a quick text. After he heard his phone ding he handed Keith back his phone. 

"We'll meet this Sunday," Lance continued. "I'll text you the time and place later."

Keith nodded, finding it the only thing he can do that night. 

"You better show up," Lance growled. "If you ditch Nico I swear to God Keith I will kill you." 

Keith looked up at Lance, his mouth opening and closing. 

"Lance I-"

"You better get going Keith, the clubs closed and I gotta leave." Lance said picking up his bag and heading to the back door. 

Before he could put turned the handle Keith shouted after him.

"Lance I'm sorry!" 

He froze. He couldn't believe Keith, not after so long. Not after all he put him through. 

Lance opened the door and headed to his car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked reading this chapter!! It took me a while to write it, so I didn't get to post it when I wanted to, but I hope you guys enjoy it and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lance," Keith finally said. "I didn't mean to hurt you." 
> 
> Lance inhaled sharply. 
> 
> "Well then what the hell were you trying to do?" 
> 
> Keith flinched at the tone of his voice. 
> 
> "What did you think would happen after you left me?" Lance demanded. "Did you think I would just continue to go about my business, not even minding how you didn't even fucking tell me goodbye?" 
> 
> "No," Keith said quietly. 
> 
> "Then what, pray tell, did you think would happen?" 
> 
> "I thought you would find someone better." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I wasn't able to post this sooner, it was chaotic for me yesterday. I thank you for waiting and still continuing to read this!! You'll get more info on why Keith left in this chapter and I will be bring the feels. I hope you guys like this chapter, enjoy!!

Sunday came faster than Lance was prepared for. Keith didn't come back to his work after their last talk, but he still plagued Lance's mind. His purple eyes haunted every dream Lance had and that sad expression he had made Lance want to comfort him in any way possible. It was just his omega instincts, he didn't care about Keith anymore. That's what Lance told himself, he was just doing this for Nico and in no way did he want to see Keith.

Nico had practically been buzzing through the week, excited to meet his dad. Lance never knew it was that important to him, it made him happy seeing his pup so exited but there was still that part of him that wishes he could call it all off. Tell Nico Keith had to go away on "business" again and tell Keith to fuck off. It was wrong of him, and he felt incredibly horrible for even denying his pup the happiness he was now feeling. He was just worried the same thing that happened to him, would happen to Nico. Lance was broken when Keith left, and granted Nico hadn't even met the guy but, he did not want Nico to go through that either. He gave the alpha a pretty good threat the last time they talked, one which he fully intended to go through on, but it wouldn't scare him in anyway to make him stay. Lance didn't know Keith anymore, probably didn't know Keith before. He was risking his pups happiness on a man who broke his heart 6 years ago, and yet here he was. 

They decided to meet up in a park not too far from Lance's apartment. Or rather Lance told him where to go and if he didn't he would pull off the alpha's nutsack. Lance was still debating calling it off when Nico and him got to the park. But by then, he figured, it was too late. They arrived at the park earlier than the agreed meeting time, but Lance wanted the upper hand in this and he needed time to prepare for seeing Keith. It shouldn't be such a big deal this would be his. what fifth time seeing the man. What makes him so nervous is having his baby being introduced to the man he once loved. Having his pup meeting the alpha who charmed his way into Lance's heart and pants only to leave him and now show up. He was worried that Nico would look at him differently after this, would think Lance is weak. 

"Ok hun," Lance said to Nico. "You can go play while we wait for your dad." 

They were standing near a bench, just having arrived and Nico was bouncing between his feet nervously. 

"He's coming right?" Nico asked, a worried expression etched onto his face. 

"Of course, we just came a little early," Lance said hurriedly. "So you would have some time to play." 

Nico's worried expression melted. He quickly nodded and headed off to the playground.

Lance sat on the bench, his knee bouncing wildly every time a car would slow down. Nico would look back at him sometimes, to see if another man had joined him. The omega could only offer him a small smile and wave. 

_I am going to kill Keith._

It was seven minutes after the agreed meeting time and Keith still wasn't there. While Lance didn't expect him to show up right on the dot, he did think that the man would try and be a little punctually. If not for Lance, at least his freaking son. 

After the eight minute mark passed a black van pulled up and Keith popped out, looking every where until his eyes landed on Lance. He froze there for a second, just staring which Lance once would have found cute, but it was now only extremely frustrating. His face probably showed it too because quickly the alpha focused his eyes on the ground and sheepishly rubbed his neck. He made his way over to Lance, keeping his head down low the entire time until he got close to the bench and abruptly stopped walking. Lance sat back on the bench and crossed his arms, glaring up at the late alpha.

"Sorry I'm late," He apologized. "We.. We got lost. Haven't been here in a while, you know?" 

_Oh, so that's how he's going to start this conversation._

"Yeah," Said Lance bitterly. "I think I know." 

Keith looked up realizing his mistake, his mouth opening and closing trying to make any kind of sounds. 

"No! I.. I didn't mean.. I was-" 

"Are you gonna have a seat or what?" Lance asked, cutting him off. 

Nico looked back at the ground and nodded. He sat away the farthest he could from Lance looking extremely uncomfortable, like anything he did could be seen as a threat. Which was true, and boy did it make Lance happy. 

"I'm glad you came," Lance said after a long silence passed between them. 

"I wouldn't have bailed," Keith replied. 

"I couldn't be sure." 

Keith looked at Lance, looking like he wanted to say something about what Lance just said. But he didn't. Which was good because if he did, Lance would've snapped at him and called this whole thing off. 

"Do you want to meet Nico?" 

"Yes," Nico replied quickly before adding on. "If that's alright with you?" 

Lance looked at him with one eyebrow raised. Why was he doing this gentleman act? There was no way of him getting on Lance's nice list, so why bother. Was he playing with him? Or genially trying? Lance would ignore it either way. 

"Nico!" Lance yelled, grabbing the attention of the 6 year old. 

Nico looked over and once he saw that his Papa was with another man, the same man who was in the café that day, he ran over to the bench as fast as he could. When he arrived his face was red and he was winded, which not only made Lance smile, but Keith too. Lance hadn't seen that smile in a long time, he remembers the first time he saw it. In high school Keith rarely smiled, the grouch he was, so Lance made it his life long mission to see his smile as often as possible. But that didn't prove to be too hard, since whenever Lance walked into a room Keith seemed to smile. It would warm the omega's heart knowing that he could do that to him. Keith's smiles were so sincere, so unbelievably happy they were contagious. And Keith's laugh was even better, it was deep like his voice and would always come out loud and unexpecting. But Lance loved hearing it so much, loved making him laugh. He felt high off of love every time he was with the man. 

When he saw Keith's smile this time, he wanted to go back. Wanted to travel back in time right before Keith left and beg him to stay. Tell him he'll do anything, fix anything about himself just to see that smile for the rest of his life. But Lance couldn't think like that, not with Nico there. He shook those thoughts clear from his head, put himself back together and get this thing started so it would end. 

"Nico," Lance started. "This is your Dad... Keith."

Nico stared up at the other man on the bench. He was pretty big from his point of view, (but he was also pretty big from Lance's point of view (; ). Dark hair cascaded over his shoulders, the boy had never seen a man with that long of hair. And the eyes looked like his own, it was almost shocking. For the most part, the man seemed tense but still offered Nico a warm smile who returned it in full. 

"Hey Nico, I'm Keith" 

Keith held out his hand to Nico. The pup looked at it for a second before holding it with his own hand. They didn't shake or anything, just held hands. It was pretty adorable how awkward they both were. 

"Nico," Lance said, catching the attention of his pup and thus ending the hand shake/hand holding thing. 

"Keith wants to hang out with you, why don't you go show him around the playground?" Lance suggests. 

Nico looked up at his Papa, the look of excitement shining bright in his eyes. The little boy nodded his head fast, going over to Keith and dragging him to stand up. 

"I'll be over here watching, so be sure to take good care of Keith." 

The little boy chuckled while Keith smiled. Keith smiled at Lance. Seeing his smile directed towards him made his mouth go dry. He felt frozen to the bench as the little boy and the alpha headed down to the playground. 

* * *

The two played for about an hour, Keith pushing Nico on the sings, chasing him around and playing hide and seek. All the while with a huge and gleaming smile on his face. Lance had watched the entire time, worry for his pup and curious with how open Keith was being towards Nico. He wasn't upset about, in fact Lance was beyond happy that Nico was having such a wonderful time with his dad. He was happy that Keith took such a liking to Nico, though it wasn't surprising. Nico could make anyone like him in just the first three seconds you meet him. Lance just expected Keith to be a bit more... awkward, closed off? But no, the alpha looked right at home with the pup, which made Lance have this warm feeling in his chest. It made him feel complete.

Just by looking at the two playing, Lance was already wishing it could be like that forever. Having Keith be his alpha, seeing that smile everyday, seeing Nico being this happy everyday. Being complete. But the moment passed when Keith and Nico started walking towards him. Lance had to think clearly, Keith didn't want him. He came so he could clear his conscious and is only with him now because of Nico. What he was imagining didn't exist, and it never did. 

When Nico made it up to Lance he immediately started talking about everything they did together as if Lance hadn't been watching the entire time. But it was still nice, he heard about how the two talked about Nico's school, where Keith worked, which was an auto shop with his brother, and many other things along those lines. But what stood out to Lance in the conversation was when he mentioned them talking about him. Nico said it briefly and continued to talk on, but none the less it stuck in Lance's mind. He would definitely be 6 year old for more details later. 

"Papa, can I see Keith again?" The 6 year old asked. 

Lance knew that question was coming, and honestly after looking at Nico's face he was fine with him seeing Keith again. It still didn't stop him from hesitating. 

"Um.. Sure honey," Lance said. "If you want that." 

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Nico shouted. 

Lance looked up at Keith, who was currently looking down at Nico with a smile on his face. 

"You'd be fine with seeing Nico again?" He addressed to the alpha. 

"Of course," Keith said, without hesitation. "I can't wait to see this little man again." 

Keith ruffled Nico's hair which made that warm feeling to flare up again in Lance's stomach. They would have to leave fast, any more and Lance's heart would explode. 

Lance cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, then... Um I'll text you when we can meet again." 

Keith looked at Lance, right into his eyes. God did Lance have to leave. 

"Ok Nico, tell your dad bye-" 

"Wait Lance," Keith said suddenly. "Can I talk with you for a second." 

Talk to him? About what? They have anything worth talking about in Lance's opinion. But he couldn't say no in front of Nico, not without making himself or Keith look bad.

"Fine," Lance answered sharply. "Nico go wait for me in the car." 

After Nico had gotten out of earshot Lance turned back towards Keith, the man still looking directly at Lance. 

"If this is about you-" 

"No, no!" Keith cuts Lance off. "I just wanted to thank you." 

Lance looked at him confusedly. 

"For what?" 

"For letting me meet Nico." 

_Oh._

"Oh," Lance responded slowly. "Um Yeah... No problem." 

"He's wonderful," Keith says. 

"Yeah, he is," Lance says, allowing himself to smile. 

The warm feeling is back in Lance's stomach, but he does nothing to diminish it. He knows it's dangerous, but he just wants to bask in this for a few seconds. Lance wants this moment to linger just for a few more seconds. But of course, like everything, it ended way too soon. 

"I missed you," Keith says. 

_What?_ Lance thought.

"I missed you so much." 

Huh, so it was all an act. All the smiles Keith threw his way, acting so respectfully. Doing it all just so he could come back to make fun of Lance, to make fun of how he left him. Teasing Lance about of weak he was, how dumb he was to fall for a man who didn't fall for him back. The warm feeling was gone, smothered completely by his old bitter and hurt feelings. Keith didn't _miss_ him, he never missed him. He was trying to play Lance again, trying to get Lance all worked up and think maybe that the other cares before pulling the carpet out from beneath his feet and laughing as he falls. Lance would not be playing this game. 

"Why would you say that?" Lance asked angerly. 

"What?" 

"Why would you say that when it's not true," Lance says a little louder. 

"What... Lance I'm not-" 

"Don't play with me!" Lance had to lower his voice, he was not going to cause a scene at a park. "I know you didn't fucking miss me, so stop trying to trick me into believing that." 

Keith only looked at him, flabbergasted.

"It was all a joke to you right?" Lance couldn't help the tears that sprung to his eyes. "Everything that happened between us." 

"No, No Lance I-" Keith tried saying. 

"If you hated me that much you could've just broken up with me," Lance continued. "You didn't have to go the full mile and leave me there all alone." 

Lance didn't want to stay there anymore. He wanted to go home and curl up with his pup, wanted to forget everything about what happened. Forget Keith. 

"Why bother saying I love you when you don't mean it." 

Lance walked away, having to wipe away some stray tears so Nico wouldn't see. He would have to brighten up his scent by the time he got into the car so his pup wouldn't be worried about him. Nico, being so smart, would know that something is up, but Lance would just come up with a good lie. He just wanted to leave that park, to get as far away from Keith as he could. 

* * *

Lance had Nico sleep in his bed that night, but it didn't bring him any comfort. The days events kept rolling through his mind, giving him enough anxiety to full a whole city. By around 2 am, he gave up on sleep and headed into the kitchen. Maybe he could ask Coran for a day off, he has enough sick days and Coran already knows about everything that's happening so he'll be lenient. A day to Lance would be nice, he would use it to cry all day, eat various amounts of food and sleep his emotions away, but it would be nice none the less. Just as he was about to email Coran, he received a text. 

**Keith 2:10 am**

_We need to talk Lance._

Ugh. This god damn guy couldn't catch a hint. Lance didn't want to talk to him. He should get it by now that Lance hates his guts and the only reason they do see one another is because of Nico. 

**Lance 2:11 am**

_We already did talk._

**Keith 2:11 am**

_Not enough._

He should just stop this, put his phone down and attempt to go to sleep. But he was never able to ignore Keith. 

**Lance 2:13** am

_Well I don't want to talk to you so have a good fucking night._

**Keith 2:13 am**

_Lance._

_Please. I need to explain myself._

Keith had tried to explain himself before, first at the bar then again at the bar the second time they met. Yes, Lance was curious why Keith would ever leave him. But he was more hurt than curious and had drawn many conclusions over the years to as why he wasn't good enough for Keith to say goodbye to him. After coming up with all these scenarios, Lance was afraid that one of them might be true and he wasn't ready to hear that. 

**Lance 2:13 am**

_Why?_

_So you can leave again_

**Keith 2:14 am**

_No._

_So I can stay._

How was Lance supposed to respond to that. What did it even mean? Lance wasn't holding Keith back from staying or going. Was he? Lance didn't know how long he stared at that text. Wondering what it meant, why Keith would send it. There was only one way to find out. 

**Lance 2:18 am**

_I drop Nico off at school in the morning._

_We can meet afterwards._

**Keith 2:19 am**

_Awesome._

What in hell was Lance doing. 

* * *

They decided to meet at a coffee shop in the downtown area in the morning. Still early enough for places to be serving breakfast. Lance was kind of hoping that Keith would bail out on him, but no the bastard had to be waiting there at the coffee shop when he arrived. The one time he needed him to disappear and he lets him down. After ordering his coffee and a bagel does Lance go to sit down at the table Keith was at. Keith himself had a coffee in front of him, black because the alpha had no flavor. Lance had constantly tried to get Keith to try some sort of sugar or cream in his coffee to no avail. That was a problem without a solution. 

The two sat in silence for quite some time. Lance was getting tired of it, he was already so anxious just being there and he was cranky since he had gotten barley any sleep last night. After they texted, he went back to bed and laid awake for another three hours before finally going to sleep where he dreamt of people leaving him and taking away his pup. It was not a great night. 

"What are you doing here Keith," Lance asked deciding to break the ice with a long sought out question. 

Keith looked clearly taken back from the question, his eyes widening, but recovered quickly. 

"My brother is getting married to his fiancé. They met here so they wanted to get married here." 

Ah, of course, Keith wouldn't have come back from his own free will. Some part of Lance was hoping that maybe Keith came back for him, just to see him or try to make up for what he did. Didn't make Lance hate him any less, but there was still that hope of Keith returning. Of course though, when he does it is not because he wants to, it's because he has to. Did Keith really expect Lance to believe he missed him when he didn't even want to come back. 

"Well, congratulations.. Um to them."

Lance knew a lot about Shiro, he practically raised Keith so the other man would talk quite a bit about him. While Lance never met him, he did hold a high regard for him after hearing all he had done for Keith, so he was genially happy that he found happiness. 

"Uh yeah, they're really happy." Keith said. 

Another silence overcame them and Lance could do nothing but stare at him coffee. Keith said he wanted to explain himself, Lance himself had so many questions for the man. But in the end, if what he heard was bad did he want to have them answered. His mind was racing a mile a minute and the caffeine didn't help. 

"Lance," Keith finally said. "I didn't mean to hurt you." 

Lance inhaled sharply. 

"Well then what the hell were you trying to do?" 

Keith flinched at the tone of his voice. 

"What did you think would happen after you left me?" Lance demanded. "Did you think I would just continue to go about my business, not even minding how you didn't even fucking tell me goodbye?" 

"No," Keith said quietly. 

"Then what, pray tell, did you think would happen?" 

"I thought you would find someone better." 

That put a holt in Lance's rage. Someone better? Than Keith? 

"I.. I thought you would find someone who you deserved," Keith continued. "Someone who deserved you. That you would mate and you would go have a wonderful future." 

Lance thought that too, but when he imagined it he always imagined it with Keith. 

"I didn't think that I would leave you with so much," Keith looked up into Lance's eyes. "I'm so sorry Lance." 

And Lance could tell that he meant it too. 

"Why did you leave Keith," Lance finally asked. He heard the alpha sigh. 

"My brother.. Shiro, he got sick, really bad," Keith said. "And I... I just had to go down there. I had to be with him, in case..." 

Keith didn't need to finish that sentence. Lance knew Shiro had an illness that caused his life to be shorter than others. He had already lived past the doctors expectations, but every time he got sick put everyone in a panic. Lance understood Keith's need to be with him, he wasn't hurt because of that, he was hurt because he didn't tell him.

"Why didn't you just tell me," Lance asked. "I would've understood." 

"I was scared," Keith shook his head. "I was scared you would leave me...." 

"So you left me instead," Lance finished for him. 

Keith didn't say anything for a while. 

"I want to make this up to you Lance," Keith said, looking Lance straight in the eyes. "I'm not lying to you or anything." 

Lance thought for a moment. Keith was only here because of his brothers wedding, so what would happen after that. Would he go back to California? Leave Lance and Nico to just these few memories. Keith's eyes were filled with so much determination, so much need that Lance couldn't help but want to give Keith something. 

"Keith," Lance sighed. "It's too late to make it up to me." 

Keith visibly deflated at that.

"But," Lance continued. "As long as you're here for Nico, that's a start." 

Keith looked up at him with a smile. 

"Of course, I'm going to be here for _both_ of you." 

Lance couldn't respond to that. he had to quickly finish his coffee and get out of there before he said or did something stupid. God did Lance want to believe Keith, but he just couldn't. He didn't want to get hurt like that again. The look in Keith's eyes showed him that everything Keith had said was true, and Lance's omega practically wept at the sight of the alpha being there. But Lance couldn't be weak, he had to keep his guard up. Just because Keith promised this doesn't mean he will keep it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so tired, I have been writing all night. Sorry if it's not the best, I am seriously tired and anxious over here. But I wanted to get something out for you guys and I've been dying to work more on this, so I hope you guys enjoyed reading it and it wasn't too bad. I'll get you guys another chapter soon!!


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey," Keith said again, throwing his hands up in surrender. "I didn't.. I didn't mean to-" 
> 
> "What?" The boy cut him off. "Didn't mean to stare at me the entire class like some kind of perve?"
> 
> "No.. What?" Keith said. "I'm not a pervert." 
> 
> "Please," The omega rolled his eyes. "Then why were you eye fucking me like one." 
> 
> "I wasn't.. No," Keith was starting to get annoyed. The boy in front of him was in deed attractive, but he was also annoying. "Look, I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable." 
> 
> "Sure you are," He pointed an accusing finger at Keith. "Listen here oh great and mighty alpha, I'm not for you to ogle and drool over so if I catch you staring again I'll beat your ass." 
> 
> "What, no.. I..." Keith stuttered. "I'm not drooling over you, I didn't mean to-" 
> 
> "Uh huh," Lance waved as he started walking away. "See ya later mullet." 
> 
> God Dammit.
> 
> Keith was fucked, he had fallen hard and fast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yo! Hope you all had a good and safe Valentines day!! I'm excited about this chapter because I'm doing it in Keith's perspective!! I thought it would be helpful to know more about my version of Keith and get to know more about the reason of why he left. I know I'm being vague as hell, so I'm hoping to elaborate more in this chapter. Thank you so much for continuing to read this, I love all of your comments and feel free to add any critiques to help make my writing better!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!

**Reminder: This chapter is in Keith's p.o.v**

Keith never thought he would go back. He told himself that he wouldn't go back, he couldn't. He left so he could help take care of Shiro, when he received that call from the hospital that his brother had been admitted into the hospital he almost had a panic attack. There had always been little scares like this, where Shiro might have gotten too sick and they feared for the worst. He had always been able to pull through, but he'd never been admitted to a hospital before. This was new, which meant that something really bad happened. Keith was surprised that Shiro hadn't been the one to call him, he knew his brother wanted him to focus on his own life especially since Lance came into the picture, but he promised to tell Keith the second he wasn't feeling good. Maybe it happened so suddenly Shiro didn't have time to call him, that made Keith even more scared. 

Either way, Keith had to go to Shiro and make sure that he was ok, make sure he wouldn't be alone. If this was the one that got him, Keith didn't want Shiro to be by himself. No, he couldn't think like that. Shiro would be fine, he always was. He probably overworked himself again and his body is just telling him to rest. But Keith go check on him, at least to tell him off for putting himself under too much stress.

Keith would have to take a plane, he didn't want to ride all that way on his motorcycle while also carrying all his shit. He'd stay there until Shiro was back to his full health, Keith would arrange something with the school. He would also have to tell Lance-

_Lance._

Lance had been a miracle to Keith. When he first saw the omega, he knew his heart had been taken. The man was gorgeous, tall with beautiful tan skin, legs that stretched for miles, an ass that made Keith believe in God. He had golden freckles everywhere, Keith knew, he had tried to count them all once but lost count pretty fast. His eyes were a deep blue, ones that held that ocean in them. They would stare into you with such an intensity that nothing could match, it made you want to give everything and anything to him. Keith _wanted_ to give everything and anything to Lance. But his smile, that's what first caught Keith's eyes. It was so bright it could melt ice, so warm and inviting, as if nothing was wrong in the world. His smile was crooked and so big and Keith would do anything to see it. Every time he smiled his nose would scrunch up, that's how Keith could tell if he really meant it, and he always meant it around Keith.

They first met freshman year in high school, Keith heard his bright laugh across the room in class. If Keith loved his smile, he was absolutely obsessed with his laugh. It always rang true and bright, making others join in and lifting the mood in any room. Keith looked over to find the source of the laughter finding a glowing, ethereal being talking to two other girls. Keith didn't focus on the girls though, he could only see Lance. And he only did for the rest of the class, not catching anything that his friends nor the teacher said. Which didn't make a good first impression, because Lance had noticed which prompted him to slam Keith against the wall outside of the classroom. 

"What's your problem buddy?" The omega said. 

Keith couldn't say anything, his heart beating too fast from being so close to the boy. 

"What? Can't say anything after being caught in the act?" 

Keith thought he should be saying something, but words weren't a thing he could come up with when the omega was pressed up against him. 

_He's even cute when he's angry,_ Keith thought.

"Wow," Lance continued. "Too much of a thick-headed alpha to answer an omega, huh?" 

Lance started walking away and Keith snapped out of his daze. Dammit, he was so stupid! Lance probably thought he had some prestigious against omegas. 

"Hey, wait!" Keith couldn't let Lance get away, he didn't want them to start off on a bad foot. 

Keith was able to catch up to the surprisingly fast omega, who was speed walking with his fists clenched by his sides. When he made it up to him Keith put his hand on the boys shoulder, which was a bad move because it only further infuriated the omega making him turn around with a steaming look on his face. As much as Keith found it cute, he desperately wanted to see his smile again.

"Hey," Keith said again, throwing his hands up in surrender. "I didn't.. I didn't mean to-" 

"What?" The boy cut him off. "Didn't mean to stare at me the entire class like some kind of perve?"

"No.. What?" Keith said. "I'm not a pervert." 

"Please," The omega rolled his eyes. "Then why were you eye fucking me like one." 

"I wasn't.. No," Keith was starting to get annoyed. The boy in front of him was in deed attractive, but he was also annoying. "Look, I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable." 

"Sure you are," He pointed an accusing finger at Keith. "Listen here oh great and mighty alpha, I'm not for you to ogle and drool over so if I catch you staring again I'll beat your ass." 

"What, no.. I..." Keith stuttered. "I'm not drooling over you, I didn't mean to-" 

"Uh huh," Lance waved as he started walking away. "See ya later mullet." 

_God Dammit._

Keith was left standing there, feeling incredibly peeved but also a feeling he never felt before. Admiration, and not the kind he felt for his brother. He was prepared to protect and die for this omega, even though he was sure the man could protect himself, and he had only just met him. Keith was fucked, he had fallen hard and fast. 

Their relationship had gotten better over time, eventually evolving into love something which Keith was all for. They were living together and coming up on two years into their relationship and he couldn't be happier. Lance was different than the other people he dated, if he did date them. He usually just did one night stands, and if he did date it only lasted a month or so before the other person confessed saying it didn't work. Keith always held himself back with those other people, he never felt he could tell them everything or be truly at comfort. But with Lance, he never felt more at home. Lance brought out a side of him he never knew, he felt a happiness he didn't know was possible whenever he was with the other boy. Every time he would see him, Keith would just light up, knowing that just being around Lance would make him feel better. Lance was a drug, and Keith was addicted. 

Keith knew Lance would understand him leaving. He was so understanding when Keith was hesitant to talk about his past, waiting for Keith to open up on his own time. Which he did. Lance was perfect, and that was the problem. He was too good for Keith. Everyone in Keith's life had left him, his mother left when he was a pup, his father died when he was a child and every family that had ever taken him in gave him up. Shiro was the only one he could depend on, but then he was diagnosed with a disease that ensured he would be taken away from Keith. Lance has been the only thing in his life that was constant. He took pleasure in waking up beside him everyday and then holding him while they slept. Keith imagined a future for them where they both were happy, living a long and fruitful life. But there was always that nagging voice in his head that Lance would eventually leave. That he would find somebody better, someone who was able to give him everything Lance could ever hope for, be there for him every second of the day, find someone who he deserved. The voice kept growing the more Keith fell in love with Lance. Keith knew that Lance was too good for him, that he didn't deserve to have him in his life. He never did. 

Keith wouldn't be able to handle Lance leaving him, so he left him. 

It was hard, so hard. Packing up his stuff, leaving the home he had come to know. He was going to talk to Lance, have a clean break, but he just couldn't. Keith didn't have the courage, he didn't have the courage to look into the omegas eyes and tell him he didn't love him anymore when he really did. It was easier to just leave, to let Lance be mad at him, remember Keith as that asshole who left him. He told himself it would be better for Lance too, it would let him move on quicker after figuring out what a jack ass Keith was and how he dodged a bullet. Lance would be grateful he left, yeah, he would be wondering why Keith hadn't left sooner. Keith had to tell himself this so he could keep moving, keep moving farther and farther away from Lance. 

* * *

Shiro eventually got better, Keith's assumptions about him overworking himself had been correct and he just needed the rest. It was still quite a scare though, for him and the doctors. Both of them severely scolded Shiro for not resting more, which probably caused him more pain than the sickness did. Keith moved in with Shiro, telling him that he and Lance had broken up. Which was technically true, but he didn't explain the details in full. He went to work with Shiro in his auto repair shop, always having a knack for fixing things (besides himself that is). The arrangement was great, they worked great together and their living situation wasn't too bad either. As long as Keith paid the rent and didn't bring anyone to the house he was fine. At least, it was fine until Adam came, Adam was fine but the walls in the house were thin and the pair were... noisy. Keith found himself very motivated to buy his own apartment. 

Keith was happy, he had a good job, his own place and he definitely never thought about Lance. Nope, his brain was Lance free. Never plagued by the beautiful omega, by his smile, deep blue eyes, round ass, the moans he would make when he was under Keith... No! Keith didn't let himself think of Lance, that would be selfish. He had no right after how he left things with the man. Keith had received many texts and calls from his- the omega which he did not look at. If he did, Keith wouldn't have been able to stay away. Eventually they stopped, and Keith got a new phone.

Keith knew Lance had a happy life, that he accomplished everything that he had ever wanted. He was with, possibly mated, with someone who could really give him everything he deserved. Keith imagined Lance living with someone, a man that wasn't him, falling in love with that person, showing them his smile, giving them his children and Keith couldn't help but feel angry and sad at the thought. He had no right to, he's not even with Lance to have that life, but they had talked about that life. Where they would live, how many children they would have, what they would name them. They even had agreed on naming their first child Nico. Sometimes, when Keith is weak, he imagines that life with Lance, a life where they are mated and have a little pup to raise and love. A life where they get to wake up and go to sleep together. 

When Shiro told Keith that him and Adam were going to get married where Lance was, he reacted as well as you would expect him too. But Shiro still didn't know about how he left, literally, things with Lance, so he couldn't object. Plus he was excited that his brother was finally tying the knot. Him and Adam had been dating for three years and while they didn't necessarily need to get married, they were old romantics and wanted too. They weren't mated yet, that was something they planned for their wedding night, but they might have well been. Keith had a love like that, and he wanted it again but he felt he didn't deserve one. 

Keith had been thinking a lot about Lance recently, even before Shiro told him where the wedding was to take place. That is what prom[ted him to ask Pidge to look Lance up. Pidge was one of his old friends, he knew them and their brother, Matt, since Shiro had taken him in. He had to say goodbye when they moved with Matt to help Shiro start up the garage. But when Keith moved down with Shiro they resumed their friendship. Pidge was ultra smart, like child genius. They had gotten into college on a tech and academics scholarship and could out talk any of the professors there. They also weren't afraid to cut anyone down to size, if someone said the wrong thing to Pidge they would leave walking with their balls in their hands. In that way Pidge reminded Keith of Lance, but he didn't let himself focus on it too much. 

Pidge was good with computer, therefore hacking, which got them a lot of places. They've found someone before using their skills, so Keith was confident they could help him find Lance. He told himself it wasn't creepy to look up your ex who you left without any explanation and definitely weren't still in love with. 

"Found your omega," Pidge told Keith. 

"He's not my omega," Keith growled. "Where?" 

"Still in the same place you left him." 

Keith felt the shame rising again, Pidge was the only one he told about how he left Lance and they weren't too happy about it. Pidge would take every opportunity they could to remind Keith of the douchebag move he pulled. Not that he needed reminding, he regretted it every single day. 

"What's he doing?" Keith asked. 

"He works in a pleasure club." Pidge answered. 

"A pleasure club?" Keith's eyebrows raised. He knew how much Lance despised those places, exploiting omegas only for alphas delight made Lance seethe with anger. Why would he be working there? 

"Yeah," Pidge said. "You know, those places where omegas-" 

"I know what a pleasure club is," Keith sighed. "I just don't know why he'd work at one." 

Pidge shrugged. "That's just what Hunk told me." 

"Hunk?" Keith questioned. 

"Yeah, my informant," Pidge wiggled her eyebrows. 

Who the hell was Hunk? Keith didn't know any Hunk, and neither did Lance. Well he didn't in high school... Was Hunk Lance's new mate, or just his lover? Keith could feel the anger rising in him, which wasn't fair. He chose to leave which allowed Lance to date anyone he so choses to, but Keith still felt this possessiveness which drove him crazy. Keith could barley think about Lance dating someone, but now knowing...

"Calm down alpha," Pidge said. "Hunk isn't Lance's mate. He's just a friend." 

_A friend._ Keith felt himself calm down, turning to Pidge to see their nose scrunched up as if they smelled something awful. He must have released negative pheromones' while thinking about Lance with someone else. 

"Don't see why you're so bothered," Pidge mumbled. "Lance isn't yours anymore." 

Keith ignored that. 

"How do you know Hunk?" He asked instead. 

"I used to go to school with him before I moved," They said nonchalantly. "He didn't go to the high school you and Lance went to, but somehow Lance and him met... I think one of his other friends introduced them." 

"He didn't say why Lance was working at a pleasure club?" 

"No," Pidge shook their head. "But that's none of my business." 

"And," They said pointing to Keith. "It's none of yours." 

But Keith was already making it his business. What if Lance was in some kind of trouble, he wouldn't work at a pleasure club unless he was real desperate. Keith was running scenarios around in his head which showed Lance in trouble. He had to make sure he was ok, he just had to check on him. Keith could use that time to apologize, explain to Lance what had happened. Maybe then the omega would get out of his head. Boy was he wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I made this chapter pretty short because I wanted to use it for some background. I'm going to do the next chapter in Keith's p.o.v too, but I don't know how many more. Tell me if you liked or didn't like this change in perspective, so I can make any changes necessary. Once again critiques are always welcome and thank you all so much for reading this!! You made it through another chapter and more of my horrible writing!! Thanks so much, I hope you all enjoyed it and I'll get you guys the next chapter soon!!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That definitely didn't settle well in Keith's stomach. He made his way over to bar quickly, only stopping when he saw Lance straighten up rigidly while he was turned around. 
> 
> Shit. He probably smelled me. 
> 
> Keith wondered why Lance remembered his scent after so long, but he had to put that in the back of his mind for now. Right now Keith had to make the first move, before Lance does anything. 
> 
> "Lance?" Keith questioned hesitantly.
> 
> The omega turned towards him slowly, anxiety radiating off him. When he was faced towards Keith, the alpha could see the confusion in Lance's eyes. He also saw Lance checking him out, which made him glad he decided to wait one day to find the omega. 
> 
> "Lance?" Keith questioned again. 
> 
> The man in front of Keith wasn't doing anything, only staring at him. And Keith was staring right back at Lance, but he needed to start talking to the man and he needed the omegas full attention for that. But just as Keith was opening his mouth again, he found a drink being thrown in his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys, it's me, your boi. I don't know how fast this chapter got posted because my internet is being crappy due to blackouts, but I hope that it doesn't take too long to post. This chapter will again be in Keith's p.o.v and it'll just be about Keith's side of his and Lance's interactions. I'll have to look back at my other chapters to make sure I don't mess up a conversation or anything, but if I do I'm sorry and try to ignore my shitty writing skillz. Anyways, thanks so much for continuing to read this, I love reading all of your comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

**Reminder: Keith's p.o.v**

When Keith arrived back at his old home, he expected it to feel different. He was used to feeling like he didn't belong anywhere, so after crossing into the state borderlines Keith was preparing himself for that feeling of unease. But strangely enough, it didn't come. Not when they made it into the state, got into the city or even when they checked into their hotel. It didn't feel like home, but it felt familiar. Something that Keith once knew and was beginning to remember again. 

He figured it was because everything was the same, the streets, buildings, people. It seemed as if nothing had changed while he was gone, that the home he once knew became frozen in time after he left. He wondered if Lance had changed at all, Keith definitely knew that he changed. The alpha had only begone coming into his body during senior year, growing taller until he was the same height as Lance, which the omega did not appreciate. Later while living with Shiro, he grew even more and built up quite the muscles working in the garage. He also had let his hair grow, thinking that easier then going to the barbers to get it trimmed every couple of weeks. Keith remembered that Lance used to nickname him _mullet_ due to his hairstyle, but his hair was grown out way past that now.

The alpha remembers that Lance used to tease him about his mullet. Said he didn't like it, but Keith knew better. Whenever they would cuddle Lance would run his fingers through it, petting him softly, and when they had sex the omega would love to pull at his hair while begging for more. 

_No. Bad Keith._

Keith shouldn't be thinking about Lance like that anymore. It wasn't fair of him to keep Lance trapped up in his mind, but still after 6 years the alpha couldn't seem to be able to forget about him. It wasn't surprising after you see him, the omega will be forever ingrained in your mind, but Keith didn't think that the man would be around every thought in his head. Every idea he had morphed into Lance, if he saw a tall, tan boy out on the streets his heart would start beating at an exponential rate, hoping that it might be the omega he once knew, only to be disappointed to find it was just another stranger passing by. Keith was never satisfied anymore with anyone. He had multiple partners over the years, going back to his one-night stand strategy, and while Keith was able to get off he wasn't able to get that feeling of completion that he did with the omega. 

Not that he could complain about any of it. All of it was his fault and he deserved it all. 

* * *

After they reached the hotel, Keith wanted to bolt over to the pleasure club to find Lance. But it was already so late and Keith felt like he could pass out at any time. They had been driving all through the night taking turns at the wheel. He felt like shit and probably looked like it too, he didn't want to see Lance like that. So, instead he decided to look for Lance tomorrow. It would be a Friday so the club would probably more full, but he would be able to find the omega. 

The hotel they were staying at was quite nice. Since the wedding was going to be small, Keith, Matt, Pidge, Adam's parents and some of Adam and Shiro's old buddies from their school, they were able to spend more money on comforts like where they would be staying for the month. It also allowed Keith to order room service and not have to pay out of his pocket for it. 

"Yeah," Keith said, talking to the staff of the hotel. "Can we have two hamburgers with soda brought up to room 367 please." 

After confirmation Keith hung up and flopped on his bed. Keith was sharing a room with Pidge, while he had the option to have his own, he had more fun with Pidge. The two of them would stay up late splurging on room service while buying movies off of whatever shitty platforms they had. Yeah, Shiro was going to be mad at Keith for spending so much. 

"What are we in the mood for today," Pidge spoke up. "Horror or rom-com?" 

"Rom-com?" Keith asked. 

"Yeah, so we can point and laugh at everyone who participated in that genre," They replied. 

Keith only looked at Pidge with a pointed look before the other started bursting out in laughter. 

"I was just joking," Pidge said between laughter. "Obviously I want to see some guts splashing." 

Keith sighed. 

Lance used to always make Keith watch romantic movies with him. They would cuddle up on the couch with some popcorn and a blanket with the movie playing, Lance telling Keith a play-by-play of everything that was going on. Keith found it quite cute how invested Lance would get in the lives of these fictional characters. By the end one of them was asleep, usually Lance, he was never able to stay awake through a whole movie.

Unless Keith picked the movie that is, because it was usually horror and Lance would have to focus on not screaming the whole time to fall asleep. Lance would shove his face into Keith's neck whenever there was a scary part, which prompted Keith to hug him closer and scent the omega. It would always calm the other down, but he would keep his grasp tight on Keith till the ending credits. 

Keith missed holding Lance, he was never the type for physical touch but that all changed when he met Lance. The omega had to be touching Keith in some way whenever they were together. It didn't have to be sexual, just small touches like Lance leaning into Keith, their knees touching whenever they sit, or holding hands. Keith soon found that he craved the touch of Lance and he couldn't get enough. Keith would pull Lance into him whenever they were sitting, even if they were already squished together, he would hold on tightly to him when they slept finding that he could sleep much better with the omega then he ever did. Keith was touch starved and Lance was more than happy to help. 

Around their fourth or fifth movie, Pidge fell asleep head submerged in a bowl of popcorn. Not the best way to wake up, but Keith didn't want to move them for fear of waking them up. When Pidge was awoken from sleep unnaturally, they brought back the Reign of Terror back with them. Keith found this out the hard way when he shook Pidge awake for breakfast and received one blackeye and two broken fingers. Pidge has yet to apologize. 

Keith decided to use that time to look up information about where Lance worked. If Pidge knew what he was planning to do, there would've been a repeat of the breakfast incident. But it was a risk he was taking, he wanted to get more information on where Lance worked. Maybe there would something that would hint to why Lance would work there in the first place. 

He didn't get much, only the name of the place, _Altea,_ where it was located, and general information. It was like the other pleasure clubs, meaning that they showed off omegas to alphas who were willing to pay for anything and they served drinks to get them crazy drunk. Keith didn't see anything that stood out from other clubs, definitely nothing that would have Lance working there. Maybe he was just doing it for fun, or to earn some extra cash. But that didn't settle well with Keith, if he needed money then he might be in some financial trouble and while the option of Lance doing this for fun was still on the table, it went against Lance's morals and Keith doesn't think Lance would change his opinion just like that. 

Either way, he'd have to find out tomorrow. 

* * *

Keith found the club fairly quickly. Apparently it was quite popular, which meant the uber driver knew immediately where to go after Keith gave him the name. The club looked pretty plain on the outside, brick walls with dirty windows. A neon sign with the clubs name sat on top of the building. It wasn't anything special, just looked like some shit hole bar. But the inside was 100 times better. Everything looked newly furnished and clean, they were going for a sleek white with some neon blue and purple look and lights were flashing all over the place. Music was coming out of invisible speakers, and instead of it smelling like horny alphas, the club smelt pleasant, like you just walked into a new house. The stages were set all around the club, each with different levels and poles, dancers on every one. And in the middle of the room was the bar where an extremely tall cabinet of liquor sat. All of the workers seemed to be dressed in something provacative, even the bartenders who were only there to serve alcohol. 

He could see the appeal of the place. Instead of some grimy, dirty, half-assed place you actually had a nice, clean club with actual good dancers. And while Keith would never come here regularly, he was never one for pleasure clubs, he could see why other people would like this place. But it didn't explain why Lance was working there. Lance should hate this place for putting more effort into showing off omegas, but instead he was one of those omegas that hey were showing off. 

That made Keith mad. He got that possessive feeling inside of him when he pictured Lance dancing in front of all these alphas with only one thing on their minds. Lance showing off his body, a body that used to be only for Keith's eyes. He had to find Lance. 

He looked around the club, dreading to see Lance up on one of those poles, when he caught whiff a most glorious scent. It was a scent that he hadn't smelled for a long time. Keith turned his head over to the bar to find Lance leaning up against it, talking to one of the customers with his signature smirk. He smelled of rain, poring over a field in the middle of the day. A scent that would relax Keith the second he smelled it. 

Keith started walking to the bar, and the closer he got, the better he saw Lance. The omega changed, but barely. He still had his dark brown skin, kissed with golden freckles, his hair, grown out more, was still curly and kept falling into his eyes. His eyes. They were still the same deep blue that held the world to Keith, but they looked more tired then they used to. Lance looked more tired than he used to. He was also, Keith soon realized, wearing the sexiest thing Keith had ever seen. A lacy black corset, with see through thigh-highs, Keith suspected Lance was wearing high heels because of the height he was at, which only made him hotter. He also had a collar disguised as a bow tie around his neck. Lance was a wet dream in the flesh and he was flaunting himself around for everyone to see. 

That definitely didn't settle well in Keith's stomach. He made his way over to bar quickly, only stopping when he saw Lance straighten up rigidly while he was turned around. 

_Shit. He probably smelled me._

Keith wondered why Lance remembered his scent after so long, but he had to put that in the back of his mind for now. Right now Keith had to make the first move, before Lance does anything. 

"Lance?" Keith questioned hesitantly.

The omega turned towards him slowly, anxiety radiating off him. When he was faced towards Keith, the alpha could see the confusion in Lance's eyes. He also saw Lance checking him out, which made him glad he decided to wait one day to find the omega. 

"Lance?" Keith questioned again. 

The man in front of Keith wasn't doing anything, only staring at him. And Keith was staring right back at Lance, but he needed to start talking to the man and he needed the omegas full attention for that. But just as Keith was opening his mouth again, he found a drink being thrown in his face. 

* * *

_That could've gone better._ Keith thought as he entered his hotel room. 

He barely got to talk with Lance and most of it was Lance yelling at him. Which he deserved, Keith didn't disagree with Lance. He was barging back into his life out of no where, who was he to find Lance out and try to talk with him. He couldn't do that, not like that at least, not after the way he left. 

Keith left the bar sad, dejected and reeking of alcohol. Whatever Lance put into that drink was strong and it was coming off of Keith in fumes. 

"Whoa dude," Pidge said covering their nose. "Where did you come from. You smell like you drank a bar out of business." 

Keith didn't respond, only slid off his alcohol covered jacket and slumped onto the bed. 

"Seriously man," Pidge continued. "What happened-" 

Their eyes and mouth opened as the realization kicked in. 

"No," They said. "Tell me you didn't go to that club." 

Keith only shrugged his shoulders. 

"Keith," Pidge sighed, standing up to walk over to Keith's bed. "Lance's life is none of your business, you need to leave him alone." 

"I just wanted to talk to him," Keith said quietly. "To explain..." 

"And clearly it went horribly." 

"He threw a drink at me." 

"One that you deserved," Pidge said with a smile. "I'm pretty impressed by the man, he soaked you." 

Keith only chuckled lightly. 

He agreed with Pidge, he deserved that drink to the face. He dropped in on Lance suddenly after being gone for six years, leaving without a goodbye. Keith's surprised Lance didn't do anything worse to him. 

"You gotta let him go," Pidge said. "He's living his own life now. And so are you." 

Keith nodded his head, Pidge was right. They usually were, but Keith just wanted to see Lance. He wanted to give him an explanation if nothing else, he just wanted to see him again. See his face, body and his smile. 

"Ok man," Pidge said, patting Keith on his shoulder. "Now go take a shower, you reek."

* * *

The next day, Adam and Shiro wanted to walk around the city. That meant that Keith and Pidge had to go to because all they have been doing is streaming movies and ordering hotel service. It was actually quite nice, they decided to go to this shopping center that they used to go to before they all moved. The group mostly just walked around, bought a few things and reminisced on the 'good old days'. All Keith could think about was Lance. 

Him and Lance would go there for dates. There were restaurants lined up against the street that made for perfect dates. They went there even before they started dating too. Before they knew that the feelings they had were love and were relentlessly pining for each other, they would go to an old café to have study dates where they would share long gazes at each other, blushing whenever one of their hands would accidently brush against each other. 

That's where Keith found himself now, in that same café sitting at a corner table with all his friends, his only thoughts being about Lance. It didn't help when a man who looked exactly like Lance walked into the café, but it wasn't him because he had a child with him. A cute child who was bouncing up and down excitedly at every little thing. Keith always thought that's what his and Lance's child would be like too, if they had a child. He imagined a child who was just like Lance, was an exact replica. A baby who had Lance's laugh, smile and attitude. It was something Keith always wanted, but he had to give it up. 

"Hey, isn't that Lance?" 

Keith was snapped out of his thoughts immediately after Matt asked that. And while the others had never seen Lance in person, they had seen enough pictures of him to point him out in a crowd. So when Keith turned around he wasn't disappointed to find Lance heading towards a counter full of ketchup, straws and other utensils used for meals. 

Pidge looked over at him quickly. "Keith..." They said warningly. 

"I'll be right back," Keith said, ignoring them and getting up quickly before anyone could protest. 

This was his chance! He can talk to Lance and apologize for everything, tell him what happened, why he left, that he still... No he just needs to apologize to him. When Keith reached Lance he cleared his throat, to warn the omega of his presence. Though Keith could see it in Lance's eyes that he knew it was him, he had the same look of confusion in his eyes. But this time it was joined with panic. 

"Um, I'm glad you're here Lance," Keith said awkwardly.

Lance didn't do anything but look at him, his face full of panic now. But Keith pushed on. 

"I really need to talk with you Lance," He continued. 

Lance kept looking back over his shoulder, but Keith didn't know at what. Was he trying to make his get-a-way? 

"I need to tell you about what happened." Out of the corner of his eye, Keith could see the same little boy from earlier walking towards them, but he paid it no mind. 

"I want to explai-" Keith cut himself off, eyes flickering over to the little boy who had stopped right next to Lance. He felt a warmth beginning to grow inside of him, Keith didn't feel the unease or discomfort he was used to, he was now only feeling full. Standing there with the two of them made him feel _complete._

"Papa? Who're you talking to?" The little boy asked. 

_Oh._

It all clicked together in Keith's mind. He now understood why Lance was so panicked. His eyes flickered to Lance, then back to the little boy. The boy definitely looked like Lance, he had his hair and dark skin. But his eyes, his eyes were all Keith's. Keith stared into those eyes and felt he was looking back into his own. Keith looked back up at Lance, but he was grabbing the little boy and high tailing it out of there faster than the speed of light. Keith barely had time to process any of it before he found himself walking back to his table. 

"Keith?" Shiro asked, looking at the weird expression his brother was making. "What happened?" 

Keith looked up at his brother, his mind racing about so he couldn't stop himself when he said, 

"I have a son." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yo!! You made it to the end!! Thank you all for reading this, I appreciate you guys so much. If you have any critiques, feel free to comment them! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll get you guys the next chapter soon!!
> 
> The next chapters may have some delay in being published because blackouts have been rolling through my county, which means that I have to save my stuff every 5 seconds in fear of a blackout taking away all of my writing (: It also means that my internet will be shitty so I don't know how long it will take to post. If there are any problems with the chapter after it's posted please let me know so I can fix it as soon as possible.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a son, He thought. With Lance.
> 
> The thought almost made him happy. Almost. 
> 
> Oh God. Lance had to raise him on his own.
> 
> Keith was now the worst human being ever to exist. Not only did he leave Lance, but he left him with a child to raise. He never meant... If he had known... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while. I caught a nasty cold, just a cold, and I've been quarantined in my room for a while, (I live with a lot of people). Also, I wanted to spend some time with this chapter, I didn't know what I was doing at first and wanted to get it right. A few parts are still sloppy and rushed, but that's all me. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and sorry it took so long getting out.

**Reminder: Keith's P.O.V**

**Warning: Sexy Timez Ahead!!**

_The bed was warm, the man beside Keith radiating enough heat for the both of them. Keith laid with his arms around the omega, his nose nuzzled into Lance's neck, smelling his relaxed and calm scent. Lance had already gone to sleep for the night, but Keith lay awake, the gears in his head still shifting and turning._

_They have been dating for a few months and Keith was beginning to worry. He had never been in such a committed relationship before, and had no idea what he was doing. Every other person he was ever with was only for sex or just because they had a few things in common. Keith and Lance couldn't be more different. Lance was so outgoing, so optimistic and out there. Making sure that everyone was okay and happy even at the expense of his own feelings. Keith could barley tell his feelings apart from each other, always saying the wrong things and never doing anything to comfort anyone. He was impulsive and explosive, while Lance thought things through and was patient._

_These doubts put Keith in the position hw was in now, holding his omega tightly to his chest with anxiety and worry flowing off of him in waves. He knew that these things didn't bother Lance, many times did the man tell Keith that he only loved him more for his quirks. Yes, love. But there was still a tiny voice telling Keith that Lance was too good for him, that Keith was only bringing him down and hurting him._

_He tightened his hold on the omega, never wanting to let go._

_The nervous pheromones' he was emitting must have woken up his omega, because said omega started whining, upset that his alpha wasn't happy. He snuggled closer into Keith trying to comfort the worrying man._

_"Keith," Lance said sleepily. "What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing baby," Keith replied while sliding his hands across Lance's chest. "I'm ok, go back to sleep."_

_Lance grumbled, clearly noticing that something was wrong with his alpha. He wriggled around in Keith's grasp until he laid facing the alpha, he draped his arms around Keith's waist rubbing calming circles into Keith's back._

_"Liar," Lance muttered._

_Keith chuckled, bumping his forehead against Lance's. God he was perfect, Keith didn't know how he ended up with the boy in his arms._

_"I'm fine Lance," The omega raised an eyebrow at him. "Honestly."_

_The boy still didn't look convinced so Keith leaned down to press a kiss to his lips. Then another and another and soon the two were lazily making out._

_"Don't think," Lance said in-between breathes. "That by kissing me, you'll shut me up."_

_"Oh really?" Keith chuckled, now kissing down Lance's jaw and neck._

_"Yea," He replied dreamily, letting his body relax into the mattress._

_Keith moved so he was on top of Lance, still kissing down the boys neck, now licking slightly into his scent glands causing the omega to let out little whines. Lance was running his fingers through Keith's hair, tugging on it when Keith started sucking on his neck around his scent glands. Keith had the intent to leave dark bruises on the boy, to show that he was **his** , no one else. That he did deserve to have such a wonderful omega and could pleasure him however he wanted. Keith wanted to claim Lance as his and make sure everyone knew it. _

_After he was satisfied with the marks he made of Lance's neck and collarbone, he made his way down to Lance's chest, occasionally playing with the omega's nipples, causing the boy to pant and whine more. Lance was currently trying to find friction between him and Keith, lifting his hips and rubbing his front against Keith. HIs hands still in Keith's hair, pulling at the roots. Keith put one of the boys nipples in his mouth while continuing to use his other hand to pinch and twist the other one._

_"Keith!" Lance whined, arching his back._

_Keith smirked, biting down on the nipple in his mouth, tugging at it._

_"Ah!" Lance yelped. "Alpha! Please!"_

_"Please what?" Keith asked, moving up to reclaim Lance's mouth in a kiss, licking into it. "What do you want?"_

_"Want, ahh.." He huffed out. "Want you alpha."_

_Keith growled, kissing Lance passionately, letting him have that friction he was searching for by grinding down on the boy. He quickly shucked off his underwear, going for Lance's next. He grabbed both of their lengths in his hand, jerking them off slowly using their pre-cum as lube._

_"Please... Please," Lance gasped. "Alpha, touch me."_

_"I am touching you," Keith grunted out._

_"No," He replied, grabbing the hand Keith was using to jerk them off and bringing it down to his cunt. "Here."_

_Keith groaned, sliding his fingers between his folds, feeling the slick that's gathered there. He nodded his head dumbly, having to detach himself from Lance in order to get the lube and a condom from the nightstand. After finding said items he looked over his shoulder to find Lance rutting his hand against his cunt, letting out little gasps and pants, eyes shut tight._

_"God baby," Keith growled. "You're gonna kill me."_

_Keith scrambled back onto the bed, pouring a generous amount of lube on his fingers warming it up for Lance. He kissed the boy sloppily while slowly easing a finger into his cunt. He started pumping the digit in and out, making the panting boy beneath him grab onto his shoulders. Keith worked in another finger, scissoring them searching for that one spot that would have Lance turn to putty in his hands._

_"Ahhn!" Lance moaned, arching his back high off the bed, his nails digging into the skin on Keith's shoulders._

_Keith smirked. There it is, he thought._

_He shoved a third finger into Lance, roughly thrusting the digits in and out of Lance, pushing down on on the spot that had Lance singing for him like a songbird._

_"Nnng, Keith!" He cried. "Please, wanna... wanna cum on your cock!"_

_Keith quickly removed his fingers from Lance, causing the omega to whine from the loss. He then coated his dick in the extra lube and pre-cum that was leaking out of his tip. He spread Lance's legs and aimed his cock up with his pussy. Keith slowly speared Lance on his dick, stopping every few seconds to let him get used to the stretch._

_"Mmm," Lance groaned. "Yes alpha, filling me so good."_

_When Keith was seated fully inside of Lance, he waited until Lance started wiggling his hips around him, letting him know that he was ready for Keith to start moving. He slowly pulled out, letting Lance feel everything, before he snapped his hips forward making the omega gasp out in surprise. He continued with that, pulling out slowly then pushing back in roughly , which had the boy beneath him wrapping his legs around Keith._

_"So big!" He cried. "God, more alpha! Faster!"_

_And who was Keith to deny his omega anything? He started pistoling in and out of Lance, holding his hips so tight it would likely leave bruises for tomorrow. The omega beneath him could do nothing but take it, clinging to his alpha and babbling incoherently. Keith kept fucking into Lance mercilessly, reangling his hips so he would hit that spot that would make Lance scream._

_"M'gunna breed ya," Keith growled out. "Gonna fill you to the brim."_

_Lance's moans got higher in pitch, a tell-tale sign of him nearing his high._

_"Gonna be so full carrying around my pups."_

_"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Lance chanted, finally coming with Keith's name on his tongue._

_Keith continued thrusting into Lance, chasing his own orgasm. His rhythm started faltering and finally after four or five more thrust's, he came into the condom._

_Lying down on top of Lance, the two of them cuddled, coming down from their respective highs. They would need to clean up soon, but for right now all they wanted to do was hold each other._

* * *

The drive back to the hotel was silent. Each person too scared to disturb what had fallen over the car, but all thoughts still stuck on what Keith had said in the café. 

_"I have a son."_

Keith, the least to say, was having a hard time coping. He couldn't have a son... Not with Lance, not with anyone. He hasn't seen Lance for six years, and yes the boy looked around 6 years old but that could mean anything. And yes Keith did immediately get a sense of family after looking at the boy, one that you're not supposed to get unless you're actually family... But they couldn't have made a child, they were so careful! Unless...

He remembered a night after sex when he found that the condom he wore had broke, he had let Lance know of course, but they weren't too worried about it. Lance was on the pill and it was only one time. But apparently that one time made all the difference. The realization hit Keith harder than a baseball bat. 

_I have a son,_ He thought. _With Lance._

The thought made him happy. Almost. 

_Oh God. Lance had to raise him on his own._

Keith was now the worst human being ever to exist. Not only did he leave Lance, but he left him with a child to raise. He never meant... If he had known... 

They made it back to the hotel faster than Keith would've liked, all of them heading into Shiro and Adam's room, sitting down in an uncomfortable silence. No one knowing what to say. Luckily, Pidge found the right words to start off the conversation. 

"Ok Keith," They said. "What the _fuck_ was that?!"

"Pidge," Shiro warned. 

"No, their right," Adam said. "What happened back there Keith?" 

Everyone was looking at Keith expectantly. He didn't know what to say, didn't know how to explain the situation. Hell, he barley even _knew_ about the situation in the first place. 

"I.. I have a kid," He said. "With Lance." 

"Since when?" Exclaimed Pidge.

"Since now," Keith replied. 

Everyone in the room started talking at once, each trying to draw their own conclusions. 

"How are you so sure this kids yours?" Matt asked. 

"I don't know," Replied Keith. "Just when I looked at him, I got this feeling, like he was mine... And when I looked at Lance..." 

At that, everyone started talking again, trying to get more answers out of Keith. Shiro, who had been silent the entire time and staring intensely at Keith spoke up through the crowd. 

"Why didn't Lance tell you?" 

Keith froze at that. He never told Shiro how him and Lance had really ended, how he just left him. How Lance had a perfectly good reason for not telling Keith this mind-blowing news. 

"You guys ended on good terms right?" _God was Keith in so much trouble_. "And Lance didn't seem like the kind of person to keep this from someone." _He's not_. 

Keith looked over at Pidge for help, who only gave him a stern look in return. 

"Me and Lance... never really ended." Shiro looked at Keith, confusion written all over his face. "I mean we broke up, but we never said anything to each other." 

"Keith.. What are you saying?" Adam asked. 

"Well... I mean.." He stuttered. "I left. I left without saying anything." 

Keith waited for Shiro to get mad at him, to yell or tell him how disappointed he was, but all he did was sigh. He and Adam shared a look, agreeing on something, before addressing the group. 

"Ok guys," Shiro said. "Can we talk to Keith for a minute." Looking over at Matt and Pidge, who were clearly invested in the shocking developments of the night. But they reluctantly left, Pidge giving Keith their look of _You better tell me everything after_ , which Keith will. Now he was alone with Adam and Shiro, his last line of defense sent out of the room. They could do whatever they wanted to Keith, probably murder him and get away with it if they wanted to. And after what Keith had done, they just might.

"Keith," Shiro said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't know where to even begin." 

_Here it comes._

"I just.. I just don't get it. Everything you told me about you and Lance was great, every time anybody brought Lance you would practically leap with joy!" He huffed out. 

Keith didn't say anything, he was going to wait out Shiro's soon-to-be coming lecture then try and get some words out. 

"I mean.. Was everything, not ok?" Shiro suddenly said. 

"No, No!" Keith said hurriedly. "I.. I love Lance! I loved what we had!" 

"Then why did you leave?" 

Keith looked at the floor. He could just say he left for Shiro's sake, that he was worried for him so he went to look after his brother. But that wasn't the truth, it was part of it, but it wasn't what was holding him back from returning to Lance. No. The reason he left, the reason he didn't come back was because he was afraid. He was afraid of seeing Lance again, of having to confront him and seeing everything that they went through, everything he put Lance through. He was afraid of facing his own feelings, of having to realize his own fears and anxieties and look them head on. How could he tell them that? 

"I was scared," Keith finally uttered out. "I was scared of losing him, of never being enough... So I left before...." He didn't need to finish. 

"But Lance never would've hurt you," Shiro retorted. "He clearly loved you." 

_Keith knew that._ He knew that and that's what hurt so much. Right after he left he wanted to go back, wanted to apologize to Lance, hold him and never let go. He knew that Lance would understand, but by then Keith felt it was too late. Because Keith had hurt Lance, and he didn't know how to fix it.

Adam hadn't been saying anything, only staring intensely at Keith, as if he could see right through him like Superman. Somehow that was worse than Shiro biting him out. He finally stood up from where he was sitting and put a hand on Shiro's shoulder, calming him instantly, then he set his fierce gaze upon Keith.

"That's not what matters right now," Adam paused. "Well it matters, but we need to focus on what's most important right now." 

The two men looked at Adam with clueless expressions, which made the man roll his eyes in response. 

"You have a child!" He said exasperated. "You have a child that you didn't know about for six years! Six years that Lance had been raising them on his own!" 

Keith let the shock run over him again, he was able to get into his mind that yes, he did indeed have a kid, but he had no idea what he was going to do. 

"Right now," Adam continued. "You have to figure out what you want to do." 

"What can I do?" Keith asked. "Lance hates me. He talked to me when I first saw him and he clearly didn't want me to know about our child." 

"So you're just going to give up?" 

That shocked Keith. Usually Adam was the realistic one, the one that looked at things logically and realized what chances they had. Shiro was the one that would encourage him to do things out of his comfort zone. But no, here was Adam, almost daring him to make a move. And in a split second, Keith decided. 

"No," He said. "I'm not."

Adam mouth quirked up in a smile. "Ok, what are you going to do?" 

"I'm gonna try to talk to Lance again." 

"You already tried that." 

"Actually try to talk with him," Keith continued. "And I'll do everything I can to get into my sons life." 

_And hopefully back into Lance's._

Adam was fully smiling at him by then. "Good. Then we're done here." 

Keith nodded his head back, smiling. Heading to the door he saw the stunned look on Shiro's face from their brief conversation. He would probably talk to him later, after a talk with Adam, but for now Keith was basking at his bewildered expression.

"Thanks," Keith said before heading out the door. Once he closed the door he could barley hear Shiro's voice. 

_What the hell?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, it took quite a while and I'm so sorry that it took this long to get it out. I promise that the next chapter will not take as long, but complications came into the way (that's no excuse), and I apologize. It's probably more sloppy than usual, and I didn't include Keith actually meeting Nico because I wanted to get it out as fast as I could, but I hope you guys still enjoyed it. The next chapter will be moving on in Lance's P.O.V and will be much better. I hope you guys are all well and hope you guys like this chapter!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter and it wasn't too rough. It would love to take any critiques that you guys have that can make the story better and I'll start working on the next chapter probably when I'm supposed to be doing school work.


End file.
